<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wax House's Don't Start Romances by niko_fxks1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090040">Wax House's Don't Start Romances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_fxks1/pseuds/niko_fxks1'>niko_fxks1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Awkward Romance, Dark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I’m sorry, OFC Is a Bit Plus Size, Romance, Set Before Film, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, this is dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_fxks1/pseuds/niko_fxks1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and her cousin are on their way to see their grandmother before she passes. One stop at a small town changes those plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive me if my writing seems like shit, I am gonna try to get better. I haven't written fan fiction (thanks depression) in so long, so might be some mistakes like grammar and shit. But yeah, hope you enjoy this. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The endlessly driving was starting to bore Jessica as she sat silently in the passenger seat, her cousin Marissa keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Jessica found herself slowly ascending into slumber as her cousin drove; their journey from Florida to Louisiana felt like hell to her. The only reason they                                        were both going was to visit her grandmother, who unfortunately didn’t have much longer to live.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Marissa suggested they drive there and spend the month with their grandmother before she pass away, yet Jessica, being a young twenty-two year old, had other things on her mind. She tried to keep her eyes open by focusing on the passing fields, but to no avail. She knew by now that they were in the rural part of Louisiana, but it just felt like it was going on forever.<br/>
“Seriously, this is getting boring,” she said to Marissa. Her cousin gave a quick sympathetic look to her; she knew it was boring, but what could she do. Jessica pulled out her phone, looking at the time. It was 11:20pm and she wondered how much longer it was going to take. Beforehand, they made a stop to grab something to eat, so it delayed their trip a little longer. </p><p>“I think we need to pull over,” Jessica said to Marissa, now noticing her cousin was beginning to doze off, and she wasn’t ready to die in a car accident now.<br/>
“If you’re willing to sleep in the car, then sure but it’s uncomfortable,” Marissa replied. Jessica rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Isn’t there some cheap motel we can stay at?”<br/>
“At this moment right now, where we are, I don’t see anything. All I can see is trees and nothing else.”<br/>
Jessica leaned her head against the car window and noticed in the distance a sign. As they drove closer, she read the sign as: ‘Come visit Trudy’s world famous House of Wax.’<br/>
“There’s something,” Jessica responded, “That would be cool. Maybe it’s near a motel?”<br/>
“Huh,” Marissa said, “Well maybe we’ll just have a little look and see. Pull out the map and direct me please.”</p><p>Jessica turned and pulled out the old map her uncle had kept. She read the map carefully, and noticed on the map that there was a town labelled as ‘Ambrose’.<br/>
“Check for a sign that says Ambrose,” Jessica said, “Pretty sure there should be one up ahead, it’s what the map says.”<br/>
“Maybe not for a sign, but hopefully a town,” Marissa replied. She fell silent as she concentrated. Sure enough, both the girls saw the sign for Ambrose. Marissa made a turn, and Jessica only hoped to have a peaceful sleep, as she felt her eyes grow heavy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambrose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the town, they saw the bright lights of all the shops in the little town. Both of them were, honestly, mesmerised with how old fashioned it looked. Jessica looked at all of the shops they passed, even seeing a theatre which was playing, “Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?”</p><p>“Isn’t that an old movie?” Jessica asked her Marissa; she turned to look over at her cousin and saw that Marissa looked like she was about to pass out. “Maybe pull over to the side, Marissa?”</p><p>Her cousin nodded in agreement and turned the wheel of the car, slowly parking the car to the side of the road. Marissa yawned loudly, already tired from the long drive. Both of the girls got out of the car; Jessica didn’t realise how cold it had gotten, and quickly retreated back to the car to grab her hoodie. All day she had worn a loose shirt with some shorts considering it got hot, but now it felt like winter had just come. <br/>Marissa looked around before spotting something. “That looks like a gas station.”<br/>Jessica turned around to see it. And sure enough, it was a gas station. Both girls approached it, and once they arrived at the door, Marissa knocked on it. </p><p>“Hello?” She called out, “Anybody in there?” <br/>As Marissa continued to call out, Jessica turned her attention back towards the road. She looked down at her phone, a Nokia, to see if she received any messages. When she looked up, she gasped at a man standing before her. <br/>Marissa turned around, confused by her cousins sudden gasp and then realised why she had that reaction. <br/>“Um, hi. Uh, do you know who works here?” <br/>“Well, I believe I own this here gas station, ma’am,” the man replied; Jessica noticed that he wore dark overalls, with a cap that read ‘Sweet Bird 69’ with a car illustrated on it. He walked closer towards the two of them, and it felt pretty intimidating to Jessica. “What can I do for ya ladies?”</p><p>“Oh, um,” Marissa stuttered, “W-We just wanted to know if there was a motel to stay at around here; we’ve been driving for hours is all.” <br/>“Oh, well sure,” the man replied, “There’s one up the road from here, real cheap and all.”<br/>“Oh thank God!” Marissa said, “Really been looking forward to a good sleep.”<br/>“Do you reckon we’ll get to see the House of Wax in the morning?” Jessica asked; her cousin shook her head as a reply and Jessica moaned out, “Why?!”<br/>“First thing when we wake up; we eat and we leave,” Marissa said.<br/>“Where ya ladies headin’ to anyways?” The man asked them.<br/>“We’re on our way to Baton Rouge to visit our Grandmother,” Marissa said, “She hasn’t been doing too well with her health, so we wanted to visit her.” <br/>“Yeah”, Jessica responded. The man looked at them, pulled his cap off and ran his hand through his dark hair. <br/>“Sorry to hear that. Well, if ya want me to, I can take a look at ya car and fix her up for ya,” he offered. Jessica looked at her cousin; Marissa looked back at and shrugged. <br/>“Yeah okay, you sure? It’s pretty late.”<br/>“Eh, it’s fine,” the man said, “Most people who come through here usually come around this time so I’m happy to help both ya pretty ladies.”<br/>“Oh thank you,” Marissa said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. “I can bring my car around.”<br/>“Well sure thing,” the man responded. He looked to Jessica and said, “If ya want, you can take a peek at the House of Wax now if ya like. I know the owner of it, so if you get caught, just say Bo sent ya.”<br/>“Oh, okay,” Jessica replied, “So your name is Bo?”<br/>“Yes ma’am,” Bo said, “And you fine ladies, what’re your names?”<br/>“I’m Marissa, and this is my cousin Jessica.”<br/>“Well then, lovely to meet you beautiful ladies,” Bo said, “Well Marissa, bring your car over I’ll have a look at her, and Jess you can go up to the house while I work on the car. Won’t take too long.”<br/>Jessica looked at her cousin, seeing if it was okay for her to go. When Marissa nodded for approval, Jessica smiled. <br/>“By the way, it’s just up that road over there,” Bo pointed, “Up a little hill and you’ll see it.”<br/>Jessica nodded excitedly and made her way over to the House of Wax.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wax House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stepped onto the entrance of the House of Wax, she noticed the sign say ‘Closed’ yet the lights were on inside the house. Remembering that Bo gave her permission to venture in, she took that opportunity and opened the door, entering inside of it. Once inside, she was amazed with the interior of the house. It was cold in there, causing her arms and legs to get goosebumps, but she ignored it. </p>
<p>The inside was intriguing; all the lifeless wax figures and the way everything was designed was amazing. <br/>She looked at the furniture and felt it; wax. She went over to the bookshelf and felt it; again, wax. Her curiosity got the better of her and she felt the wall; smooth and soft. Again, wax. </p>
<p>“As if,” she said to herself. She walked over to the wax figures, people posed in positions like sitting down and lounging, people dancing with permanent smiles on their faces. Then she noticed something off. Most wax museums had famous people in them, but these wax figures weren’t of anyone she could recognise. “Weird.”</p>
<p>She continued to look around in awe of the house, and came across a piano. ‘Maybe that’s made of wax’, she thought. She looked behind her and noticed a painting on the wall; below the painting were wax figures, most of them being the torso of women but the bottom half of a snake. She lifted the figures and examined it, noticing the artist left his name inscribed on it. <br/>Vincent. <br/>She looked up at the painting and noticed the same signature in the corner.</p>
<p>“Well Vincent, you are amazing artist,” she said to herself. She walked around a bit more in the house, before finally deciding she had a enough. On her way out, she stopped when she noticed newspaper articles on the wall. She walked up to them and read the newspaper headlines. <br/>‘The Ambrose Gazette: TRUDY AND HUSBAND EXPECTING FIRST CHILD. Making the announcement today at their home in Ambrose, the couple seemed overjoyed with the news of their impending family.’</p>
<p>Jessica looked at the photo provided, which showed the couple; the woman looking happy while the man had a stoic expression on his face. She didn’t realise that a wax sculptor was famous, nor did she think a small town such as Ambrose needed to know such a thing. “Well, Trudy, Vincent sure is keeping your house going,” Jessica said towards the photograph. She wondered if Trudy trained Vincent with wax sculpting; heck, Jessica wondered if Vincent was still around. </p>
<p>After a yawn had escaped her mouth, Jessica decided it was finally time to meet up with Marissa, and finally get some sleep. She exited the house and made her way down to the gas station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making her way back to the gas station, Jessica noticed how quiet it seemed. She called out for Marissa, but got no response. She then called out for Bo, and again, no response. She did see the car, and decided to stand near it while she waited. What seemed like forever, she saw Bo exit out of the station, and directly look at her. <br/>“Where’s Marissa?” Jessica asked.<br/>“Oh she needed to use the bathroom, so she’ll only be a moment,” Bo responded. Jessica nodded and just waited silently. Bo leaned against the doorway of the station and just stared at her. In spite of his generous offer, something seemed... off about Bo. Jessica felt a sick feeling that she couldn’t explain, and just stared back at him. <br/>Bo decided to make some conversation. “So, heading to see ya grandma? You’ve both travelled far?”</p><p>“Yeah, from Florida,” Jessica said. “We’ve made a few stops on the way, but Marissa insisted we keep going.” <br/>“Ah, that’s fair,” Bo said. Then it went to awkward silence, which made Jessica uncomfortable. Her fingers began to play with the sleeves of her jumper as she stood there, awkwardly looking at Bo. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, grabbed one and light it up.<br/>“Is that safe to do here?”<br/>“It’s my gas station, I can do what I want,” Bo simply said. Jessica just nodded; she didn’t really know what else to do. After a bit, she started to get worried.<br/>“Okay, she can’t be taking that long,” Jessica said, and she began to make her way towards the entrance of the gas station, but Bo had blocked it. “Can I please go through?”<br/>“Aw, c’mon darlin’. Let your cousin have some privacy.”<br/>Jessica took a step back, the sick feeling in her stomach getting worse. She didn’t know what was going on, but it doesn’t take long to be in the bathroom. She turned on her heel and, pulling out her phone, began to dial 911.<br/>“Uh, what’re you doing?” Bo asked, Jessica still having her back towards him.<br/>“Calling my dad,” she lied; she didn’t care, this was starting to freak her out. She listened to the dial tone ring, and when the operator answered, she began with, “Uh hey, I just need-”</p><p>She felt two hands roughly grab her waist, causing her to scream and drop her phone. She then felt herself being lifted, as one of the hands began to cover her mouth. She muffled out a cry as she felt herself being carried, all the while she kicked and fought. Her eyes saw out of the corner that Bo was holding her, with a look that honestly scared her. A look that showed a crazed, sick man compared to the generous and humble man before. <br/>Jessica raised a leg and kicked behind, just getting Bo in the stomach. He grunted and dropped her; she fell to the floor, but quickly scrambled and ran towards the car. She tried to open the door. </p><p>Locked. And Marissa had the keys, and Jessica didn’t know where she was. </p><p>But the car was useless; she turned her head for a split second to see Bo charging towards her. The adrenaline in her was through the roof, and she made a run for it. She didn’t know where, and as dumb as it was, she ran back to the House of Wax, hoping to find some help. </p><p>When she made it back to the entrance, she swung the door open and ran in, drastically looking for someone, or somewhere to hide. She looked and saw the staircase, running up and going into a room. Jessica closed the door shut, before realising she was in a bedroom. She saw a bed, a lamp and a... was that a cot?<br/>Her head tilted to the side as she noticed a wax cot, but also noticed the wax figure in the cot. It was a baby. No. It was twins, Siamese twins to be exact; one being normal, while the other was conjoined from the back of the head. Jessica looked in confusion, not understanding what it meant, but right now she didn’t have time to interpret art.</p><p>She huddled behind the drawer of the room, hoping that Bo wouldn’t look in here. It was silent, until she heard someone scream, “VINCENT! THE BITCH WENT UPSTAIRS!”</p><p>Jessica’s heart began to beat fast, and grew faster when she heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards her. She shut her eyes, and waited. The door swung open and she looked up, her eyes widened with fear when she saw what stood before her. A man, with long dark hair, and what appeared to be wearing a mask, looking directly at her. </p><p>She screamed, and before she could do anything, the last thing she saw was the outsole of the man’s boot, and then darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vision was blurry, and all Jessica could do was whimper. Her head was killing her, and she couldn’t remember why. She tried to look around, but her eyes kept rolling, not able to open properly. She was in and out of consciousness, often hearing someone speaking.<br/>“....the bitch kicked my stomach...”</p><p>‘God, why does my head hurt?’</p><p>“.....I expect you to make her look good, you fucking freak... like the rest of your fucking wax figures...”</p><p>‘Where’s Marissa? Where am I?’</p><p>“....anyways, imma go have fun with the other one...”</p><p>When Jessica slowly came to, she felt her head pounding. Her eyes slowly opening, and her vision becoming less blurry. She didn’t know where she was, and as her eyesight became more clearer, she felt her heart beating fast again. Where she was looked like it was a dungeon; candles were lit everywhere, she saw what looked like an operating table followed by some torture device just behind it. <br/>She tried to move, but found that she couldn’t move her hands. Or her legs. She looked down, and saw that she was on a mattress, her ankles bound together with duck tape. She guessed it was the same with her wrists. She tried to speak but she couldn’t make a noise, just a moan. She guessed her mouth was duck taped too.</p><p>She tried to wiggle to move, to see if she could at least get herself off the mattress; she felt relief when she saw herself slowly begin to move off. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming closer, and her heart dropped when she saw who it was. </p><p>Him. The masked man. Standing in front of her, looking at her. She began to scream, but the duck tape across her mouth prevented any type of noise. Jessica began to breath in and out of her nose heavily, her heart racing. The man - or rather, Vincent - did nothing. He stood there, strands of his dark hair covered some of the mask. When he took a step, Jessica began to wiggle and muffled out cries, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. </p><p>‘This is it,’ she thought, ‘I’m going to die.’<br/>As Vincent stood still and stared at her pathetic form, she heard a voice behind him.<br/>“...and make sure you do a good job on this bitch.”<br/>Bo came into view from behind Vincent; as his eyes met Jessica’s, he gave a smug smile. “Well, look at you. Rise and shine, darlin’, my brother Vincent here is gonna take good care of ya!”<br/>Jessica muffled out a cry from behind the duck tape, and buried her face into the mattress. She didn’t even want to look at Bo. Bo turned his attention to Vincent and said, “This bitch kicked me in the fuckin’ stomach. So she better get what she fuckin’ deserves.”<br/>Vincent didn’t respond and didn’t even look at Bo, his attention was all on Jessica. Bo looked back at her and said, “I’m gonna head back and have some more fun with the other one - the prettier one.”<br/>Jessica ignored that. She didn’t even want to think about what was going to happen to Marissa. Instead, she let the tears stream down her cheeks and into the mattress, awaiting what was to come next. </p><p>“Make sure you get the job done, Vinny,” Bo said, and with that, he exited out. Vincent stood in his spot for a moment before finally walking over towards Jessica. He flipped her over, trying to take the duck tape off of her. Immediately as he placed his hand on her arms, she began to wildly move her body around, muffled screaming coming from her. Vincent jerked his hand back, before trying again; he got the same reaction and waited for her to stop.</p><p>Jessica glared at him with red eyes, the tears still streaming down her face and strands of hair stuck clinging onto her face. She was tired, scared and didn’t want to be touched by some man wearing a freaky mask. She waited for something to happen, to see if Vincent would try again. And he did, and when she did the same reaction again, Vincent growled in frustration and walked away. Jessica watched him walk over to a desk and sit down; he must have done something else before she was brought down to, what she assumed was either a torture dungeon or just a basement. </p><p>All Jessica wanted to know was what was going to happen to her? What do these men do? She already knew Bo’s intentions, but Vincent? Did he murder people for fun? What did Bo mean “make her pretty”?</p><p>Jessica just didn’t know and she was too afraid to find out.<br/>——<br/>Hours had passed and nothing had happened. Jessica found herself going in and out of sleep; this was mainly because Vincent was still at his desk. She figured based on his movements that he was drawing. What exactly, she obviously didn’t know. But that didn’t stop him from trying to move her.</p><p>At one point, she had fallen asleep again, and Vincent took it as an opportunity to move her. He gently picked her up, making sure she was out cold; cradling her in his arms, he gently placed her on her side on the table, preparing her. He tried his best not to wake her as he cut open her binds. As he did this, Jessica opened one eye, and looked to see what was happening. She saw Vincent, cutting the duck tape off both her wrists and ankles. She knew what she was going to do was stupid, and could get her killed, but she didn’t want to die at the hands of this man. Not right now.</p><p>She closed her eye when Vincent approached her and gently turned her onto her back. He stopped for a moment, studying her face. She opened her eyes and in an instant, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. It caught Vincent off guard, who took a step back; this gave Jessica the chance to jump off the table and make an attempt to run for it. As she did so, Vincent caught her around the waist, one of her arms’ stuck in his grasp. With her free arm, she began to scratch at Vincent’s hands, desperately trying to get away from his grip on her.</p><p>She ripped off the duck tape across her mouth and ignoring the pain, she screamed out for help. It was stupid, there was no one else around where she was to help her and she was struggling against a man twice her size. Vincent covered her mouth with his hand, and in return, Jessica bit into his palm causing Vincent to let out a grunt. </p><p>He let her go and she scrambled away, but it was no use. Vincent was quick. He grabbed her again and carried her back. She began to cry out, “Please don’t kill me! Please, Vincent!”<br/>He dropped her down to the floor and looked at her. She began to wail, “I don’t want to die! Please! I-I just want to go home! I wanna see my family!”<br/>She felt pathetic that she was crying like a baby, but right at this second, in the situation that she was in, she couldn’t control herself. She felt herself tremble with fear; the sheer size of Vincent was causing her to feel helpless. She looked up at Vincent who only stared at her. ‘He probably doesn’t care,’ she thought, ‘He’s a psychopath who’s going to kill me...’</p><p>Vincent tilted his head to the side, looking at her. Jessica was confused as to why he stopped; was it because she was crying? Because she was begging for him not to kill her? Begging for her life?<br/>She tried to think of something to say to save her ass from being killed.</p><p>“A-Are you the one that did those figures and paintings in the Wax House?”<br/>Vincent just stared at her. “Y-You know what? You’re a talent! Yeah, an absolute talent Vincent.”<br/>Vincent didn’t respond. He knelt down to her level, still staring at her. It was actually creeping her out; she could see now that an eye was staring at her, instead of just pitch black sockets from the mask. Vincent then stood and he went straight for her, picking her up again and placing her back onto the mattress again; this time he placed her down on her stomach. Jessica just laid there, not really sure what was happening. She watched as Vincent walked towards his desk, retrieving something. As he got closer, she saw it was the duck tape. She began to get up, but Vincent pushed her down with a strong hand, duck taping her wrists and ankles once again. But not her mouth. She watched as Vincent walked away from binding her again. </p><p>“Hey!” She called out, but Vincent ignored. Instead, he walked out of the basement leaving Jessica all by herself. “HEY! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jessica the Annoying Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica wasn’t too sure how to react to Vincent. She knew days were passing, and she was stuck in a position that was making her muscles in her upper back sore. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t deprived of certain needs. And what she didn’t expect was Vincent giving her the needs. Giving her water and food, changing her position to make her comfortable, taking her to the bathroom - for that, he cut the bindings of her ankles and escorted to the house; the house, she learned, was both Bo and Vincent’s actual home. He’d lead her to the bathroom, and being respectful, would wait outside the bathroom while she went. This, however, gave Jessica the perfect opportunity to escape.</p><p>Her last attempt... well it wasn’t a well-thought out plan. This time she knew it would work. While she was in the bathroom, she saw a window, one big and wide enough for her to fit through and she knew it was the perfect escape. She just needed to convince Vincent to get rid of her binds. </p><p>When she’d finished, she called out to let Vincent know it was okay to come inside. He’d come in, and immediately grab her, fearful that Bo would see her still alive. Jessica was led back down into the basement, and placed onto the mattress once again. While Vincent bounded her ankles together with the duck tape, Jessica began to form her plan. She was going to wait at least five minutes, ask for water, and then after a few more minutes, ask for the bathroom. She watched as Vincent finished and went back over to his desk. Just as he was about to take a seat, Jessica said, “Vincent I’m thirsty.”</p><p>Vincent slowly turned towards her, and Jessica felt her heart skip a beat. Most of the time, he seemed okay to give her what she wanted, even giving her the food that he neglected to touch. But the stare he gave her wasn’t just a stare, it was dark glance. She knew she was annoying him by making him do things for her. She decided to try something; she pouted and whimpered out, “Please? I’m thirsty and my throat is hurting me.”</p><p>Vincent glared at her, turned back to his sketch book, then leaned back and let out (for the first time she ever heard) a loud, frustrated sigh. He immediately stood up, making Jessica feel a little uneasy. He walked back towards the house, and minutes later returned with a glass of water. Since it was obvious she was incapable of drinking it herself, Vincent helped by carefully placing the glass to her lips and tilting it up to give her sips of water. Once she’d finished the glass of water, he walked back over to the desk, placed the glass down and finally took a seat, beginning to sketch again. </p><p>“Vincent.”</p><p>He jolted at his name and immediately looked at her. “I need to pee again.”</p><p>Jessica hoped he would take her, but this time he ignored her. Her eyes widened as she watched him go back to drawing again. “No Vincent, I’m going to pee myself. Please!”<br/>
He growled as a response. </p><p>“Vincent please! Please!” </p><p>Vincent stood back up and charged towards her, causing Jessica to cry out, “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!”</p><p>He stood above her, a tall masked giant that was at his breaking point. Jessica knew she was putting herself in danger; since the first time she tried to escape, she found herself more confused as to why Vincent hadn’t killed her yet. She figured that he was biding his time with her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike when she least expected it. It was either that, or because he was too busy working on a wax sculpture. </p><p>The sculpture was something Jessica only noticed the day after she was left in the badement; when Vincent first took her to the bathroom, she saw a large amount of wax in the (what she still believed was) torture device. It wasn’t, it was actually the wax machine Vincent had used. Over the last few days in the basement, she watched Vincent work on the wax sculpture, carving it with such elegance and care. She watched each hour as he made progress with detail. Everything from the face to the body was perfect detail. It actually amazed her how Vincent was able to make something out of scratch.<br/>
Either way, she still wondered why he hadn’t killed her, and she was sure he could do it right now giving how far she was pushing him. But no matter how annoying she was, Vincent huffed, turned on his heels and went back to his desk. Vincent took to his seat and began to sketch again, feeling relief when all her could hear was nothing. Just peaceful silence. </p><p>“...Vincent.”</p><p>A loud bang sound bounced off the walls; Vincent had slammed his hand into the desk, finally frustrated. He turned one last time to look at Jessica. </p><p>“I’m gonna pee on this mattress if I don’t go to the bathroom.”<br/>
Vincent got up, stalked over towards her and roughly grabbed Jessica, throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her back over to the house once again, and towards the bathroom. He placed her onto her feet, and bent down to cut off the duck tape around her ankles.</p><p>“Vincent, can you cut the ones around my wrist too?” Jessica asked. Vincent looked up at her and tilted his head. “I just wanna wash my hands... and, you know, wipe myself this time.”</p><p>Vincent didn’t protest nor ignore her request; instead he turned her around and cut the duck tape off her wrists, opened the door and shoved her into the bathroom. Jessica almost fell from Vincent’s shove, being that it was very rough. But this was now her opportunity to escape. She did go to the bathroom, and after flushing the toilet, she quickly made her way to the window, opening it. She looked out to make sure Bo wasn’t around, and with that, she snuck out and ran, making sure not to be seen by Vincent through the other windows around the house. Her only goal was to find some help and find her cousin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running was not something Jessica was a professional at; heck, it was the reason she wasn’t able to make the track team back in high school. She wanted to curse her grandfather for giving her flat feet, making running almost feel like torture. Her feet were hurting from the constant hard smacking they did and her knees felt like they were going to snap as she ran on the road, making her way out of the town, desperate to find help first. Jessica was thankful that her shoes weren’t remove, though Converse shoes weren’t the best for running away from maniacs. She ran into the woods that surrounded Ambrose, running through thick bushes and hitting small branches. </p><p>She knew that the smacking and slight cutting from the branches were hurting her, but that was the least of her worries. She was more worried Vincent would find out that she wasn’t in the bathroom anymore; she knew he wasn’t dumb. Eventually he’d figure it out, but she was out of the town now and into the woods. She stopped herself for a moment, taking in deep breaths of air, her lungs almost about to collapse from the running she did. She looked around; it was good that the moonlight was bright, giving her a perfect chance to see where she was. After her breathing became normal, she walked through the woods a bit, seeing if there was at least someone with normalcy around. </p><p>She figured her luck was running out but after a decent walk through, she saw a building up ahead. ‘It must be a house,’ she thought, getting excited, ‘It has to be.’ The feeling of excitement was overwhelming and she began to run towards the building, hoping that it was a house. It wasn’t, but rather it was (based on the structure of it) a factory of some sort. She didn’t hesitate one minute and decided to venture in, hoping to find someone. </p><p>Jessica entered the building and realised it was too dark. There would have to be a generator or something of the sort to turn the power on; but then a second thought came through. What if Vincent saw the lighting? <br/>That would give away where she was. Jessica abandoned the idea to find light and instead wandered through the building in the darkness, the only source of light being the moonlight. As she wandered, she found herself bumping into something hard; upon a closer look, she noticed cars that were aligned up in the building. <br/>“What the?” She looked around, confused. Why so many cars, all of them looking to be models from at least few years ago. She noticed from the moonlight how many were dusty windows, making it impossible to peer through. Walking past the cars, her confusion was replaced with a slow, sick realisation. ‘Marissa and I aren’t the only ones...’</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slammed opened, followed by the blinding lights coming on from the ceiling of the factory. He was here. Immediately, she looked for somewhere to hide. She turned around to see a staircase, and she soon ascended towards it. Cautiously going up the staircase, trying to not make any sound, Jessica crouched down and waited. She only hoped that Vincent hadn’t seen her. She could hear his footsteps but couldn’t see him, and her increasing anxiety was growing each time she heard the footsteps coming closer. </p><p>A sharp, stinging pain shot through the heel of her right foot and she shrieked in pain. She looked down to see a blade right through, blood spurting out. She fell to the metal floor, and cried from the pain. Booming footsteps up the stairs caused her to look fearfully and when she met the gaze of Vincent, she let out a terrified scream. Vincent quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her, but Jessica wasn’t going to let him take her that easy. Upon holding her up, she began the hit him repeatedly against his head, hitting his mask but to no effect. No matter how hard she hit, Vincent took the beating and desperately tried to throw her over his shoulder. As he tried, she did the last thing she could think of in that moment. </p><p>Jessica screamed and kneed him in the groin, causing Vincent to groan out in pain. He dropped her and she crawled over to the stairs, trying to crawl down but failed. Her hand missed the next step of stairs and she instead tumbled down the rest of the way. She moaned from the pain, but didn’t stay down for too long and instead got herself up, now limping away from Vincent. She limped past the cars, and found a little area that had storage of different items, but what caught her attention was the phones in a box. It hit her then and there that she didn’t even know what happened to her own phone; quickly, she bent down and rummaged through the phones, trying to find one. She held some and tried to turn them on, but to no avail. If anything, the batteries were taken out. </p><p>When she looked up and saw Vincent standing a few feet in front of her, she cried out, “NO!”<br/>She got up and limped as fast as she could but she knew it wasn’t going to work. As soon as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she knew she couldn’t escape. Vincent had her again, and this time she was sure he’d kill her. Vincent spun her around and threw her over his shoulder, Jessica kicking and screaming as he returned her back to Ambrose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Let’s Try a Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan didn’t work as she expected, but it was worth a try. Jessica was once again laid on the mattress, bound by duck tape again around her wrists and ankles. This time, however, she was dealing with the pain on her heel. It was stitched and bandaged up, but she could feel the warmth and pain of it; it was too unbearable for her.<br/>
When Vincent returned with her, he placed her on the operating table, removing her Converse and socks to work on the cut he gave her. Jessica didn’t even want to see what he was going to do, but she could feel it instead.<br/>
The pinching feeling of a needle injected into her heel to numb the area, followed by a needling being fed through her skin to close up the cut. While she had her eyes tightly shut, Vincent carefully stitched her up, occasionally rubbing against her leg to relax her. She didn’t know why he did that, but she thought it could be to stop her from trembling with fear. After he was done stitching her up, Jessica was certain he was going to end her life at that very moment. Instead, Vincent gently picked her up and placed her back on the mattress, albeit having to bind her again. </p><p>Days had passed and Jessica’s plan to escape just didn’t work, and to form another plan was useless at this point. Her bathroom privileges were no more; if she had to go... tough luck, it was gonna happen there on the mattress. She also noticed that Vincent was giving her less food to eat as punishment; he still was generous enough to give her plenty of water. Vincent most of the time just had her there, and it was confusing Jessica everyday. She’d watch him sketch, sculpt (now finishing the wax sculpture of the man) and sometimes just sleep on his desk. She wondered if she could talk to him, maybe she could convince him to let her use the bathroom again. So she tried. </p><p>“Hey Vincent,” she said, his back to her as he was working on a small wax figurine. He made plenty of them just from scratch and Jessica was impressed. “Vincent.”<br/>
Up to this point, he would ignore her, but for the first time since her last attempt at freedom, he turned to look at her.<br/>
“I, uh, what’re you making?” She asked him. He stared at her, then raised his hand to show the little figurine he was currently working on. It was a figure of a woman, almost mimicking the statue Venus de Milo with the way she was posed; Jessica raised her eyebrows, amazed with how detailed the small figurine was. “That’s so cool! The detail is amazing.”<br/>
Vincent just stared at her, not really sure how to respond to her compliment.<br/>
“I’ve always thought about sculpting,” Jessica said; this was partially true. While she wasn’t as talented as Vincent, she had tried to draw back in high school and with motivation, drew a detailed portrait of a rose. Other than that, she didn’t think she was that good, so sculpting would be impossible for her to achieve. “I drew a rose once; it was the only time I was good.”</p><p>This got Vincent interested. He placed the figurine carefully onto the table and walked over to his desk, picking up his sketch book. He walked over towards Jessica and knelt to her level, opening his sketch book and showing her his drawings. Her eyes looked at the different people in the drawings, noticing the shade and detail of every person; the eyes, the wrinkles, the freckles, everything was just perfection.<br/>
“You’ve got a gift from God,” Jessica said, “That’s pure talent right there. I mean if I drew a person, they’d look like a shit stick figure.”<br/>
She chuckled; it wasn’t funny but she knew she wasn’t good. When she heard Vincent give a small chuckle, her eyes widened. She had never heard Vincent at all, and even now was shocked that he was actually communicating with her, so it was surprising that he chuckled at what she said. </p><p>“So, you, uh, can speak?” She asked; Vincent nodded in response but then hesitated and shook his head. She raised an eyebrow, “So, yes or no?”<br/>
Vincent turned his attention elsewhere, as if in a trance before standing up and walking over to the desk to retrieve a pencil. He came back and flipped a page in his sketch book. He began to scribble down and once he was done, he turned it around to show her his message:<br/>
‘I can speak, but it hurts my vocals after a while.’<br/>
“Oh,” was all Jessica could respond with. She didn’t know what else to say; in fact, she was more surprised that they were starting to have a conversation. She watched as Vincent began to write another message.<br/>
‘Are you comfortable?’<br/>
She looked at him, and said, “Well, no. Not really. It be nice to not be bound with duck tape twenty-four seven, y’know?”<br/>
‘You’ll escape again and I can’t let that happen.’<br/>
“Well... could I have my bathroom privileges back?”<br/>
‘No.’<br/>
“Why not?” She barked out, “You want me to piss on the mattress and smell like shit?”</p><p>Vincent didn’t respond to that; instead he tried to change the subject and wrote: ‘Do you have a favourite artist?’<br/>
Her brows knitted together as she glared at Vincent.<br/>
“I’ll do you one better,” she said, “How about you tell me where my fucking cousin is?”<br/>
She was angered but she didn’t care. At this point, she just wanted to leave and Vincent trying to have a “normal” conversation with her was just confusing her. “Are you going to kill me yet? Or am I awaiting something worse?”<br/>
Vincent simply responded with, ‘No, I am not going to kill you.’<br/>
“Why not?! You can’t keep me here like this, I can’t take it!” She screamed, “Just please end-”<br/>
“VINCENT!”<br/>
Both of them jumped from the loud scream coming behind them. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Jessica felt her heart racing, not even wanting to look at who it was. Bo entered into the basement, wearing the same attire Jessica saw him wearing the last time.<br/>
“The hell where you? I was thinkin’ you gone off-” Bo stopped when his eyes fell upon Jessica. “What the fuck?”<br/>
Rage immediately took over Bo, as he grabbed Vincent by his sweater, and hissed out, “Why the fuck is this little bitch still alive? Huh?!”</p><p>Jessica watched with wide eyes, noticing Vincent become submissive and just allowing himself to be abused by Bo. Bo smirked and said, “Let me guess? You wanna have this little bitch to yourself, huh? You think she’ll fuck a freak like you?”<br/>
Bo turned his attention to Jessica, who shivered at the way he licked his lips as he looked her up and down. “Ain’t she a bit big? Or you like the bigger type, Vinny? Since any beautiful girl would run a mile away if they saw your fucked up face.”<br/>
Bo laughed and shoved Vincent, who stumbled. Vincent instead focused on the ground, trying to ignore Bo’s words. Bo fixed his cap, looked to Jessica and said, “By the way, your cousin was a lotta fun to have. Can’t wait to see her on display.”</p><p>Jessica just pretended she didn’t hear what Bo was saying, ignoring him instead. But the last comment had just... confused her. ‘On display?’ She thought. Bo just chuckled, turned to Vincent and said, “I wanna see her dead, and you better make her look good. Y’know momma would have wanted that.”<br/>
With that, he gave Jessica one last glare before leaving, Vincent standing there before straightening himself. Jessica needed to know.<br/>
“Vincent, what does he mean by ‘seeing her on display?’” She asked. Vincent looked at her, but didn’t do anything; he didn’t grab the sketchbook to write his answer, he just stood there. Jessica felt the frustration heating up and she asked again loudly, “Vincent, what did Bo mean by that?”</p><p>Vincent decided to respond this time; he grabbed the sketchbook, wrote his response and showed it to her. ‘To make her into a sculpture. Make her the way I want to.’<br/>
Jessica just looked up at him, then laughed out, “That’s funny. You can’t cover people in wax and make them into something-”<br/>
‘I’m not lying, that’s what I do. It’s my life. It’s my art.’<br/>
Her stomach dropped, realising that Vincent was being legitimate with his response. Those wax statues she saw in the House of Wax, she knew something was off. They looked so real, that.... they were actual people underneath. And Bo wants Marissa to be...</p><p>“Holy fuck!” She cried out. “Oh my God!”<br/>
Vincent walked over towards her, trying to calm her, but she screamed out, “Stay away from me you freak!”<br/>
Vincent backed away; hearing her say the same insult Bo always said to him just tugged at his heart. Jessica could see he was hurt from her comment, but she wasn’t going to back track it. Vincent turned around and in his anger, he walked over, grabbed his seat near his desk and began to repeatedly smash it against the floor, Jessica all the while buried her face into the mattress. </p><p>After he had stopped, he walked off and in the distance, Jessica could hear the door to the basement slammed shut. All she could do was pray, but knew it wasn’t going to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow hit the glass of the window, all the while Jessica looked out, mesmerised by the thick coating around the neighbourhood. She sighed; the vacation was great, but she preferred the warmth and muggy heat in Florida. She heard footsteps and turned to see her sister, Daphne, standing by the doorway. Her sister, blue eyed and long, blonde hair, just smiled at her and asked, “Somethin’ on your mind?”<br/>
Jessica nodded. She looked back out through the window and said, “Just thinking about life, about my choices I’ve made, wondering if I’ll meet the right guy-”<br/>
“C’mon Jess, I know what you and Brandon had was special,” Daphne said, walking closer to her younger sibling, “But he wasn’t right for you... and you know, it might take weeks, months or years before you find the right guy. But that shouldn’t be on your mind right now.”<br/>
Jessica smiled up at Daphne and hugged her. “You’re right.”<br/>
“Now let’s get downstairs, the rest of the family are-”</p><p>Jessica’s eyes opened wide at the sound of doors opening. She knew Vincent was back; as soon as he walked into the basement, he turned to look directly at her. Jessica just looked up at him; she gave a small smile and said, “Hi.”<br/>
Vincent just walked off, back to his desk to work on another artwork. Jessica knew why he was pissed, and she hated she that felt bad for calling him a ‘freak.’ But she had every right to be mad; after yesterday with Bo intruding on them, she was just exhausted and pissed off.<br/>
“Vincent,” she called out. No response. “Vincent, look at me. I’m sorry I called you a freak.”<br/>
Vincent still ignored her. She didn’t know what else to say. She tried to cheer him up by complimenting him, but it didn’t work. She just wanted to be out of the basement.</p><p>She sighed; it was getting tiring be bound. She wiggled her toes to get circulation, giving that her feet felt numb half of the time. Her back ached from the bra she wore, her clothes just smelled not to mention that her entire body just felt dry; she felt dirty altogether. Most of the time, the boredom got to her; she’d count the legs of the operating table how many times or would recount quotes from her favourite books to keep her from going insane. </p><p>When she called him for the fifth time, Vincent finally looked at her. Jessica looked up at him with pleading eyes and whimpered, “Vincent I am really sorry I said that. I’ve just been... I’ve just been tired of being alone is all, and I let my anger get the best of me.”</p><p>Vincent turned around and she knew he was writing a message to her. When he turned back around, she wished she hadn’t said anything. </p><p>‘Your cousin is dead.’</p><p>Jessica didn’t know how to react. Lips quivered and the tears began to form in the corner of her eyes; she knew that whatever Bo did to Marissa was worse than what Jessica was dealing with. But she didn’t even want to know how her cousin was... no, she didn’t even want to think about how it ended.<br/>
She buried her face into the mattress and sobbed loudly; the noise that came from inside of her was anguish and guilt. She couldn’t believe that she was alive and the loved one that was in the car with her days ago, cheerful and happy with a future ahead of her, was gone. She heard footsteps coming her way and felt gentle strokes against her hair. One eye peered from the mattress to see Vincent, a blank stare from his mask, caressing her.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” she whimpered, but he ignored her. She hated to admit it, but having Vincent comfort her during her anguish made her feel more vulnerable, but also... calm. “Please... please don’t do anything to... I-I can’t...”<br/>
Vincent looked at her, still caressing her hair with gentle strokes. She thought he did this out of pity, but it wasn’t that. Vincent felt genuinely sympathetic to the small, trembling girl. As she sobbed, Jessica felt the bindings on her wrist loosen; no, they were gone. He turned her around, sitting her up and wrapped his arms around her. She felt limp, not sure how to react to the man before her now giving her a comforting hug. But instead of protesting or trying to free herself from his grip, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, continuing to sob loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Personal Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed since Jessica had learned of what happened to Marissa: during that time, Vincent removed the bounds from her ankles, and allowed her to move freely around the basement. For him, he felt he could trust her, giving what she had just learned and that he felt sympathy for her... but for Jessica it gave her an idea for another escape plan. She knew this one would be risky, but she didn’t know what else do to. Her mind was numb, but she was still determined to leave; it was a motivation she strives for. She wanted to leave and find help, this time without Vincent chasing her. She noticed while walking around for circulation in her feet the operating table and its contents; she nervously looked over her shoulder at Vincent, who was concentrated on his work. Quietly, she picked up a pair of scissors and stuffed them carefully in the front part of her shorts, thankful that her shirt was oversized.</p><p>Vincent looked back at her, the visible eye she could see trained on her. He motioned  for her to come closer, wanting to show her what he had drawn. She was reluctant to move or go anywhere near him, but she did so. As she approached him from behind, she saw what he had done. It was a rose; shaded in black and white, but nonetheless, was drawn to perfection. It reminded her of the rose she drew in her art class, although Vincent had made his more detailed than what she could muster up. Again, Vincent was an artist and had more years of practice to perfect his craft; Jessica only did it to get a good grade.<br/>“It’s a rose,” she stated, “You’re so talented; it’s better than the one I drew.”<br/>Vincent scribbled down a message and showed her: ‘I thought you would like it.’<br/>Jessica looked at Vincent, seeing his visible eye staring at her intently. She smiled and said, “I love it.”</p><p>The blank stare of Vincent’s mask hid whatever expression he had, but Jessica felt that he was pleased that he was trying to make her feel better. “Am I allowed to see your other works?” She asked, extending out a hand to reach for the sketch book; Vincent’s hand grabbed her wrist, not in a threatening way but more for the fact that he didn’t want her touching his book. He instead pulled her arm away and, while grabbing his book, got up and led her up towards the House of Wax. </p><p>While she had already seen the works in the house, she stayed quiet and played along with Vincent’s excitement with showing her his artwork. She knew that Vincent had overheard her when she first explored the house, giving that she now knew where he hid and that the basement was legitimately underneath the place. He gently dragged her along, showing her the paintings and miniature wax figurines that he had made over the years. He wrote down messages detailing his inspiration for what he created; they way he wrote his messages quickly reminded Jessica of a child who was eager to show his friend new toys they received. But while he wrote, she couldn’t help but peer towards the wax statues and feel disgusted knowing what Vincent had done to these people. People like Marissa and herself who were unfortunate to have stopped in Ambrose and ask for help; those who have now been frozen into a position incased in their wax chamber. </p><p>As Vincent showed her his other projects he worked on, she came across the same newspaper clippings of Trudy Sinclair. She tapped Vincent on the shoulder, and pointed, “Who is she?”<br/>She knew that Trudy was the one who started the House of Wax, but she wanted to know if Vincent knew who she was. Vincent stared at the newspaper clippings for some time, before finally writing down his answer. He turned the book to Jessica, with the message reading: ‘She’s my mother.’</p><p>“She’s your mom?” Jessica asked and Vincent nodded in response. “Is she- Is she still around?”</p><p>Vincent shook his head and wrote, ‘She died long ago, same with my father. Bo and I have had a hard time dealing with it.’</p><p>Jessica looked at Vincent and asked, “Is Bo your brother?”<br/>Up until this point, she never cared about the relation between both Bo and Vincent, being that it wasn’t her big concern, but learning about this had her intrigued. “Is he older or youn-”<br/>‘He’s my twin,’ Vincent wrote quickly as a response. Jessica couldn’t believe it; mainly because Vincent was different to Bo in terms of personality. While Vincent was frightening to look at and was generally strong, he didn’t seem to be the aggressive type; Vincent was reserved and quiet, always fixated on creating different artworks of certain things. Bo on the other hand, was more aggressive; Jessica felt the vibe he gave was manipulative and violent, something that generally terrified her. And yet, both of them were twins. </p><p>“Has Bo always been a dick?” Jessica asked; Vincent just stared at her, before writing down, ‘He doesn’t mean to be like that. He’s just trying to help me continue mama’s work.’<br/>She couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t right with Vincent’s answer. “Vincent, I don’t think encasing people in wax is what your mother wanted. Bo is lying to you, how do you think she’d feel knowing you’re both killing innocent people? My cousin is dead; Bo is feeding you this lie, and I don’t think it’s right.” <br/>Her tone of voice was stern, but she didn’t care; she was getting personal with Vincent. In return, Vincent tilted his head towards the ground, placing his sketchbook and pencil on the desk near them. He turned his head away and stood there silently. Jessica noticed his shoulders beginning to tense up; her brows knitted and she walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The contact immediately had Vincent spin his head directly toward her and she pulled her hand back. </p><p>Up close, she could see his visible eye; blue orbs staring back at her dark blue ones. She looked closely and saw that tears began to form in his eye. Was he... is he about to cry? She looked at him with concern and realised... she made him vulnerable. His hands began to fumble at the sleeves of his knitted sweater. She couldn’t help but pity him; the fact that he was getting emotional about something very personal to him shocked her. She opened her arms out for him and immediately he wrapped himself around her. She was stunned at first, turning her head slightly but only saw locks of black hair in her vision. </p><p>Jessica’s arms snaked around Vincent, returning the hug. The combined scent of wax and fire hit her nose as she rested her face against Vincent’s shoulder. She wanted to say that she felt pity, but pity slowly turned into sympathy and she hated that she felt that way. But it gave her the opportunity to try her escape plan; it was her last chance at freedom and was going to make Vincent hate her, but she had to do it. She let her left arm drop to her side, her right still comforting Vincent; as quietly as she could, she reached for the scissors tucked in her shorts and pulled it out. She could feel her stomach turning; for some reason she felt guilt for what she was about to do, but tried to focus on what she wanted. </p><p>She pulled back and looked at Vincent, who tilted his head as he stared back. She gave a small smile and whispered out, “Vincent.”<br/>His grip around her waist tightened and it scared her. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He looked at her with the tearful eye, confusing immediately turned to shock when she stabbed the scissors into his abdomen. Vincent held onto them and Jessica immediately took off running, pulling open the doors and running bare foot onto the hard concrete. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her; as she ran she saw the gas station and saw Bo sitting out of the gas station. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Bo saw her and jumped up, beginning to chase after her. She shrieked and picked up the speed, her heart racing as she ran towards the entrance of the town, following the road ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Escape Two: The Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soles of her feet hurt as she ran down the road, never stopping despite the constant need for air. Jessica kept looking behind her, but saw nothing. She slowed her pace and came to a complete stop, allowing her lungs to have some air as she took deep breaths. She bend over and rubbed her knees and her legs aching entirely. She kept her breathing to a slower pace, taking in each breath as she looked around. Jessica could feel the sweat drip from her face, using the back of her hand to wipe the excess off. </p><p>She had no idea where she was and she felt stupid, because she had no idea what to do now. The town was literally in the middle of rural Louisiana, and Jessica knew nothing about the rural areas; although she doubt anyone did. She looked behind her then look forward and continued to walk. Sticks and rocks jabbed at the soles of her feet, bushes brushed against her thighs; no matter what, she was determined to keep going, even if it meant getting lost. Through the darkness of the forest, she thought she could see a hill ahead of her, giving Jessica the idea that there might be a clearing. If there’s a clearing, there’s a chance she’ll be able to find something like a highway. As she made her way forward, she lost her footing and fell over a branch, landing into something- </p><p>Why was it mushy? </p><p>Her arms were extended out, pushing against whatever it was she had fallen on. That’s until a putrid smell hit her nostrils; the smell of rotten flesh. She felt herself begin to gag as she tried to push herself up. She got up, slightly shaking as she looked down, noticing a dark pit. The smell was too much for her to handle, all the running and the fact she hadn’t eaten anything followed by this just-</p><p>She leaned over and vomited on the ground, the bile exiting her body but also bits of it splashing against her legs and feet. She felt sick and hovered away. Upon taking another look from a foot away, she saw the moonlight reflect what it was: she saw the carcasses of dead animals lying in pool of their decaying flesh. Deers, raccoon, rabbits, the whole lot of them with their innards hanging out of them. Jessica felt light-headed, unable for handle the smell. She walked away from the pit of death and sat on the ground, feeling her stomach churn again. </p><p>Looking down at herself, she saw that up to her forearm was stained with the blood of the carcasses but she didn’t care anymore. She ran her hands through her hair; at this point, she was exhausted and just felt plain sick from what she had just witnessed. She closed her eyes, trying to give herself a little rest until she heard the sound of a car slowing to halt. She immediately looked up and squinted as the headlights of the vehicle shone in her direction; a man jumped out of the vehicle and walked past the headlights, dumping (what she assumed) was a dead animal into the pit. Jessica’s eyes darted to the carcass that was dumped into the pit back towards the man. She saw from the headlights that he wore a cap with a jacket; given the lighting, she couldn’t tell what colours they were but she just couldn’t care at this point. When he noticed her on the ground, he asked, “Hey lady, you alright?”</p><p>Shaking, she began to lift herself up from the ground; her legs were trembling which gave out and she almost fell down. The man was quick to her side and held onto her, lifting her back onto her feet. “You alright?”<br/>“I-I need... I- help... I need... police,” she mumbled out, her head spinning and she felt like she was going to vomit again. The man held her steady, looking at her with concern. <br/>“Ya need help? I can help ya out,” he said, pulling her arm over his shoulder and carrying her towards his vehicle, “I can help ya, gotta get ya cleaned up. Climb on in to my truck, I’ll take ya to get help.”</p><p>She was helped into the passenger side of the truck, and leaned back against the seat. The smell of rotten flesh was still lingering and she couldn’t help but wonder if it came from in the truck. The man hoped back in, started the engine and began to drive off onto the road. Jessica felt dizzy, she felt sick but this was mainly due to the smell; she turned to the man and asked, “Can-can you turn down the window?”<br/>“Can’t do, window is stuck,” he responded; he looked back at her with an apologetic look and said, “Sorry lady.”</p><p>She nodded and leaned her head against the window, her eyes half lidded as the truck drove. She looked back over to the man and caught him staring at her. She gave a small smile, and he returned one back, revealing his teeth; it looked like he didn’t know how to be hygienic as he teeth were stained and dirty. She noticed that his cap was green with a dark red-orange coloured jacket; underneath it he wore a dirty white wife-beater. It was clear he didn’t take care of himself. “Whatcha doing out here, lady?” </p><p>“I-I got lost... just need help,” Jessica mumbled out, trying to keep herself from nodding off into sleep. The man only nodded and asked, “What’s ya name?”<br/>“Jessica,” she answered. <br/>“Aw that’s a pretty name,” the man said, “I’m Lester.” <br/>She could tell he was trying to acquaint himself with her and she felt fine with it; he was going to help her and she appreciated it.<br/>She looked back towards the road ahead of her, before realising where he was heading. <br/>“Um, where are we going?” She asked. He looked at her and replied with, “I’ll take ya to small town called Ambrose, just up ahead here. Bo can help ya out, darlin’.” <br/>Jessica’s head immediately turned to look at him, her stomach dropped at the name he mentioned. <br/>“B-Bo?”<br/>“Yeah, he and Vinny are my older brothers.” </p><p>Her heart immediately dropped with what Lester had admitted; her head hit the window of the truck and she let out sob. She whimpered out, “No.”<br/>“Aw it’s alright, they can help ya. They like new folk.”<br/>“No, no... please no.”</p><p>She watched as the truck pulled into Ambrose and standing in the middle of the road stood Bo and Vincent; Vincent was clutching his abdomen while Bo held a shotgun in his hands, the look on his face scaring Jessica as her heart began to race. Lester stopped in front of the twins, and jumped out of his car. He smiled and said, “Hey I found this lady needing some-“<br/>He was cut off as Bo walked towards Jessica, opening the passenger side and grabbing a fistful of her hair. He threw her out of the car, Jessica slamming onto the hard road, groaning in pain.</p><p>“Lester you fuckin’ idiot, this is the bitch we was tryin’ to find!”<br/>Lester fell quiet. Bo turned to Vincent and spat, “And you’re just a fuckin’ dumbass for lettin’ her live. I don’t know what in the hell is up with you lately, but I swear to God I won’t hesitate on killin’ you if this happens again!”</p><p>Vincent ignored Bo and was just staring at Jessica, who was trembling on the ground. Bo smirked and said, “God she smells like fuckin’ shit, won’t be a problem anymore.” Bo pumped the shotgun and aimed the barrel of it at Jessica’s head. He smirked and said, “You got anythin’ to say?”<br/>“Just end it,” Jessica whimpered out. “Please, I can’t take it anymore.”<br/>“Well, it’s my pleasure to do so,” Bo said, his smile was that of a crazed man ready to make blood shed. Jessica closed her eyes, awaiting for death.</p><p>“Vincent!”<br/>Her eyes opened and she looked up to see Vincent standing in front of her. <br/>“Go on, git!” Bo barked, but Vincent stood, “I said git! Move outta the way, you dumb animal.”<br/>Vincent didn’t move, he just stood still. Bo’s brows knitted together before he realised what Vincent was doing; he gave a grin and said, “Oh I see... this little bitch, the one that stabbed ya and ran away from ya... you like her, don’t you?”<br/>Vincent tilted his head down, turn slightly to look at Jessica, who kept trembling. He turned around fully and bent down, placing his hand against her forehead. Then, he scooped her up, holding her bridle style; Jessica didn’t try to protest, instead wrapping her arms around Vincent’s neck, her head burying into his sweater. </p><p>Bo’s smirk slowly faded as he realised Vincent was being serious; he wasn’t going to let her die. His confusion was replaced with anger as he yelled, “What? You think she’s gonna love ya? A weirdo like you living in a basement? I don’t know what in the fuck goin’ on with you, but I swear it’s just making me more pissed at how soft you’re bein’!”</p><p>Vincent just turned and left with Jessica, heading straight back to the house. Bo screamed out, “She’ll never love ya! A freak like you?”<br/>Halfway as they were heading up the hill, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. Jessica all the while was trembling, her stomach churning; she knew she wasn’t sick, but just exhausted and smelled like rotting animal corpses. “Wait, Vincent-“</p><p>She couldn’t control herself and instantly vomited on herself, her shirt now completely ruined. Vincent stopped and looked at her; he sighed, now having to smell of her bile. They entered the home and Jessica whimpered, knowing he was going to take her back to the basement again, and who knows, duck tape her up again. What happened next she did not expect. Instead of taking her down to the basement, Vincent instead walked up the stairs and, turning left, walked down the hallway and into a bedroom. He opened the door, and Jessica noticed the state of the room; it was neat, as if it hadn’t been disturbed for a few years, the bed was still made and untouched and the desk was clear of any items. </p><p>Vincent carefully laid her onto the bed, and for the first time, Jessica felt relaxed; the comfy bed instantly made her want to fall asleep. As her eyes grew heavy and she felt the need to rest, she felt the slight shake on her shoulder awake her. She looked up at Vincent, who held a small journal with a message that read: ‘You smell terrible. Take a shower.’<br/>She sighed, before replying with, “Can’t I do that later? I’m about to fall asleep.”<br/>Vincent pointed back at ‘take a shower’ and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She groaned with annoyance and slowly began to pull off her clothing, discarding it onto the floor. At this point, all she wanted was sleep, but Vincent wasn’t going to allow it. When she was left only in her bra and underwear, she forced her eyes open to witness Vincent just staring at her; not at her face, but mostly at her body. She flushed but then felt herself almost fall over. She asked, “So... shower?”</p><p>Vincent nodded and led her out of the bedroom and towards the middle of the hallway, showing her the second bathroom. ‘Thank God,’ she thought; she was more than grateful that Bo and Vincent had a second bathroom, but was quickly turned off when she saw the state of it, noticing that both the boys didn’t really keep it all cleaned. But it was no point in complaining about it. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, ready to feel refreshed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the warmth of the water hit her skin, Jessica immediately got goosebumps from the contact. She slowly eased in with it and moaned loudly at the warmth. She cleaned herself well; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, the whole lot. She felt better that she was cleaned. When she finished she stepped out and used one of the towels just hanging on the rack; it most likely was already used but she didn’t care. She had no energy to care at this point. She dried herself off, and then wrapped her hair in the towel. She looked over at the discarded bra and underwear; there was no point in wearing them, they needed to be washed. She grabbed them but stopped when she saw herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She sighed, seeing her own naked body wasn’t making her feel better about herself. </p><p>Jessica wasn’t the “petite” type, but more curvaceous, with a bit more extra body fat on her. She saw the slight tummy flab that was visible in her view, her thighs touching and the bigger hips. It didn’t help the visible scars that were shown on her thighs, feeling guilt from what she did to herself. It was one of the reasons why her last partner and her had broken up. But that was in the past. She hated how she looked, thinking of herself as fat, but was always told otherwise. With one last look at herself, she took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly before exiting the bathroom. Entering back into the bedroom Vincent had taken her to, she opened the door and walked straight towards the bed. </p><p>She removed her towel, and not caring to allow her thick hair to air dry, she crawled under the covers and had instantly fallen asleep when her head laid on the pillow. <br/>——<br/>When she awoke, she saw the sunlight entering the room, brightly shining through the blinds of the window. It had been a long while since she had seen any sunlight, and she was happy she could. Jessica blinked a couple of times before sitting up and stretching out her arms. She had slept well and she was grateful to finally have a chance to sleep on a more relaxing bed. She looked around and noticed the layout of the room. </p><p>Besides the bed she now had slept on, with the cover being messed up, she noticed the many other items around the room; including a bookshelf with - obviously - many books, a small chest, the desk and... holes in the wall. There were a lot of them, but some of them looked as though someone had punched them in. She wondered who out of the brothers; judging by the neat layout of the room, and the fact that he brought her in here, she guessed this was Vincent’s bedroom. ‘He must not come up here,’ she thought, ‘Spending all his time in the basement this room is practically useless... I wonder what set him off to punch the walls.’</p><p>As if her thoughts had summoned him, the door to the bedroom opened and Vincent’s head popped in, looking at her. Jessica remembered that she was nude, and pulled up the covers to hide her upper body. Vincent walked in and Jessica asked, “You, uh, didn’t see my boobs or anything, did you?”<br/>Vincent shook his head for a no. Jessica sighed in relief then noticed that he was carrying a bowl. He looked down at it himself and then handed it to her; it was cereal. “For me?” She asked and got a nod as a response. “T-Thank you.”</p><p>She began to scoop up the contents of the bowl with the provided spoon Vincent had for her and took a bite; she wasn’t going to lie, but she really felt better having something to eat, after all the vomiting she had done. She scooped and quickly began to shovel down the cereal. She stopped when she saw Vincent beginning to walk away. “Wait!”<br/>He stopped and turned around to look at her. “Vincent, do you have- I mean I think I need something to wear, you know... cause my clothes are-“<br/>Vincent immediately went over towards the chest; she assumed it would have been some childhood toys but instead was surprised to see that it was full of many different items, some of them being band t-shirts. She guessed that he went through a phase, but she couldn’t judge. She had too back in the day. Vincent walked back towards her and handed her an oversized black shirt. She looked at the front and saw it was a Nine Inch Nails shirt. She was amused. <br/>“Nine Inch Nails,” she said, “You listen to them?”<br/>Vincent looked up as if in thought, before looking down and rummaging through his satchel (which up until this point, Jessica hadn’t realised he had on and that made her feel stupid) to find a jot pad and a pen. She watched as he began to scribble down a message, showing it to her: ‘I did back in the 90s, but I don’t now.’<br/>She couldn’t help but smile at him, saying, “I listen to them still. I got into them in ‘98, collected all their albums. What do you listen to now?”<br/>He wrote down quickly and showed: ‘Classical music. Helps me concentrate better when I work.’ <br/>She smiled as a response and placed the bowl onto the bedside table, changing into the shirt. When she began to eat her cereal, her eyes would dart back at Vincent, who stood there looking at her. She gave him a small smile and said, “...Thanks for what you did yesterday... I mean I just... I don’t even know what to say... I’m just... confused, I guess?” <br/>Despite the full rest she had, she was still slightly tired, still trying to make sense of what had happened on the road. Vincent seemed to understand what she was trying to say. She looked looked down at her hands and said, “I think what I’m trying to say is... thank you for what you did last night. I mean, I hurt you - which, I’m sorry - but I guess I’m glad you didn’t let Bo kill me...”</p><p>Her brain fought with her, the words making her feel vulnerable. Last night, she wanted it to end, but Vincent helped to save her from it. Vincent wrote, ‘I like your company. I couldn’t let him do that.’<br/>“Even after I stabbed you?”<br/>Vincent nodded. ‘Huh’, she thought, ‘He’s very forgiving.’ She felt... happy, at Vincent’s generosity and that he was making her feel more comfortable despite the conditions before. Her mind still fought with her about the entire ordeal and that she shouldn’t trust him, but she had to give up. There was no point in trying to escape; Vincent wasn’t going to hurt her and she might as well just... give in. </p><p>Still her mind had a lot of thoughts running through head. What about Grandma? Surely, she’d noticed that Jessica and Marissa weren’t going to be in Baton Rouge... or her family, they’ll soon find out. And-</p><p>“Vincent?” She said softly, Vincent immediately meeting her gaze. “You didn’t- you didn’t do anything to...”<br/>Vincent knew who she was talking about and shook his head. He began to scribble down a message and showed her: ‘I buried her. I knew how upset you were so I buried her. I can take you to her grave?’<br/>Jessica was shocked. He didn’t even go through with the process of turning her cousin into wax. And weirdly enough, she appreciated that he buried her, making it more respectful for Jessica. She nodded at his request and slowly getting out of bed, she followed Vincent to the site. <br/>———<br/>Vincent had picked a good spot for the site. It was near a small pond, and on it had a large stone followed by a makeshift cross; it was made out of sticks wrapped in clothes to keep it together. Immediately when Jessica saw it, she let out a sob and began to cry. She felt the guilt inside of her and she blamed herself for this mess. Had it not been her idea to stop in Ambrose, both the girls would have been with their grandmother, spending their moments with her together. Now that was gone. Marissa was gone. And there was only Jessica now, still alive and healthy. As she sobbed, she felt Vincent’s hand on her shoulder, comforting the crying girl. Rather than let her anger out on him, which she had a strong urge to do, she turned around and wrapped herself around Vincent, burying her face in his chest. After a moment, she felt his strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. </p><p>At this moment, despite how conflicted she felt about him, she let him comfort her. She needed it, as she now accepted that she wasn’t going anywhere. She let herself give in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Month Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed since Jessica had come to Ambrose, and during that time, she found herself more comfortable around the Sinclair brothers. Or more like, comfortable around Vincent and Lester, as they were the only two who had conversations with her. Bo, on the other hand, completely ignored her. When it became clear that she was going to stay, Bo had become enraged. He made it clear to Vincent that he wasn’t going to acknowledge her, though that was for the best for Jessica. She in turn didn’t want to speak to him; whenever he was in the room and she came in, Bo immediately would walk out and go hide in his gas station. Jessica didn’t mind, she didn’t want to be around him. </p><p>Lester and Vincent, however, were the best company for her. When the first week of the month came, she was experiencing her period. That became a problem when the blood had smeared all over the sheets of Vincent’s bed. She was embarrassed and afraid that Vincent would be angry at her for it; his reaction was different than she imagined. When he walked in on her that morning, a muffled whimper could be heard from him and Jessica swore he was about to have a heart attack. She calmed him down by telling him it was completely normal for her to have these cycles. When she remembered that she brought her duffle bag that contained her clothes and other necessities, she asked Vincent to retrieve it for her. </p><p>As much as it was comfortable for her to wear Vincent’s clothes, she wanted to wear her own clothes. Vincent did so (after having an argument with Bo) and brought it for her; she rummaged through and brought out a tampon, thanking Vincent. Vincent stared at the tampon, which made Jessica guess that Vincent didn’t have much experience with women. After changing his sheets, Jessica found that Vincent was concerned with her but she told him to ‘stay calm’ and that she was going to be alright. <br/>“Vincent, I’m fine,” she explained, sitting on the bed, “It’s very normal; many women get their periods and it’s happens for a few days. All I’m worrying about are the cramps.”<br/>‘That sounds painful.’<br/>“It is,” she responded to his message, “It’s a bitch to deal with.” <br/>Vincent chuckled, sitting next to her. He’s head tilted down towards his hands, which were fumbling. Jessica examined his motions before asking, “I’m guessing you haven’t been around many girls before?”<br/>Vincent shook his head. “Well, now you know in case it happens again.”</p><p>——<br/>As each day passed, she found herself becoming closer with Vincent. The two of them would converse (non-verbally, of course) about many topics; favourite novels, films, music and many other things. The conversations turned from common interests the two shared to more personal conversations. Jessica told Vincent almost everything; from her family life to her social life, he was hearing everything about everyone. And he didn’t seem to mind hearing about her life. <br/>“...So yeah, my sister is engaged last I remember,” Jessica said, her finger twirling a lock of her dark hair, “And she said to me that I should go on a diet. Like, in a blunt way.” <br/>‘That seems a bit rude,’ Vincent wrote to her, and Jessica nodded.<br/>“I know right?” She answered, “I’m like, I’m sorry I’m not perfect like you.” </p><p>She sighed, her finger continuing to twirl the lock, allowing it to slide through before twirling another lock of her curly hair. Though she had her straightener with her, she never used it at all; it was too much effort and the weather was still warm. She continued to stare at Vincent, noticing him scribbling down another message. <br/>‘I think you look perfect.’</p><p>She felt her face grow warm after reading his message; her finger stopping mind twirl at Vincent’s comment. She chuckled out, “Thanks, but it’s not true.”<br/>He looked shocked, or that’s what she guessed, as his head tilted to the side, confused by what she had said. “I don’t think I’m perfect... I mean look at me.”<br/>She got up from the bed and stood still, posing for him. “Look, my tummy is flabby, my thighs touch... heck my arms are-“</p><p>“You look beautiful,” a raspy voice said. She immediately looked at Vincent; it was the first time she had heard him say anything, and she didn’t know how to respond. <br/>“You-you can speak?” She asked, and Vincent hesitantly nodded. He began to write down another message, showing her what it said. ‘Hurts to speak,’ followed by Vincent lightly tapping at his throat. She stared but understood what he meant, obviously. “Does... does it have to do with your... face?”</p><p>Few times she heard Bo arguing and belittling Vincent from downstairs, and she often heard Bo insult Vincent about his looks. However, she had never seen Vincent without his mask and was too afraid to ask him. It took Vincent a bit to answer back, but he decided to ignore her question and asked, ‘You have any favourite animals?’<br/>“Vincent,” she said in a disappointed tone; he was ignoring her question. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell him, heck you don’t have to show me, I just wanna know.”<br/>But Vincent presses on by asking other questions, and she could feel herself getting more annoyed by his change of conversation. </p><p>“Look, I’ve told you what I hate about myself,  and that I’m not perfect,” she said, “Now, c’mon take your mask off.”<br/>Vincent looked at her and shook his head; she slowly approached him and each step she took, his breathing began to grow faster. “Just let me see-“ She began to reach out towards the mask he wore, and as her fingers lightly touched the side of the cheek, Vincent immediately grabbed her wrist, tightening the grip. He stood up so suddenly, and Jessica felt her heart skip a beat; she watched as Vincent growled out a raspy, “No.” </p><p>His grip tightened even more and she began to cry out, “Vincent stop! You’re hurting me!”<br/>Her begging snapped him out, and he immediately let go, causing Jessica to rub her wrist. His breathing was fast and he immediately began to head for the door. “Wait! Stop! I’m sorry!”<br/>It was too late; Vincent opened the door and was out of the room. Jessica sighed, still rubbing her wrist; the grip he had on her was enough to snap her wrist. Vincent was strong, she knew that, but during this past month, he never tried to hurt her. She felt stupid for pushing the limit; walking back to the bed, she slumped down and ran her hands through her hair. <br/>‘Guess I messed up again...’ she thought to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for liking this so far. I know it’s not great, but I’m trying. Just been busy with assignments but I’ll be soon on my break so I’ll be uploading regularly soon. </p><p>Also plan to write other fanfics of other movies, shows and games I like so sometime soon in the future. :) </p><p>But anyways, thank y’all! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Strange Interaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what, Jessica?” Started her mother, her hands wrapped around the mug of freshly brewed coffee, “I think he deserves another chance.”<br/>Jessica sat opposite her mother, twiddling her thumbs together. She sighed and replied with, “I don’t think I should, mom. He just... he was just-“<br/>“Now Jess,” her mother said sternly, “You need to find yourself a man that’ll take care of you. Your sister already has, so you’re next.”<br/>“Yeah but mom-“<br/>“Jessica I’m just looking out for you,” her mother cut in quickly, before taking a sip of her coffee; placing the cup down, retrieved her bag and grabbed out her packet of cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a drag. “Besides, your father would have wanted you to-“<br/>“Well dad’s not here, mom!” Jessica yelled abruptly before stopping herself. Her mother looked at her; it wasn’t a look of annoyance, but one of sadness. She rest her cigarette down on the provided ashtray and cleared her throat, “Jessica, I’m only saying this for your own good. I just... I want you to be happy and healthy, that’s all.” <br/>Jessica sighed; it had been a year since her father passed away and it still hurt knowing he was gone forever. Her mother cleared her throat and said, “Now, I think it’s best that you and Brandon fix up this mess, and just forget about everything-“</p><p>A loud banging sound woke Jessica from her sleep. Her head immediately shot up and she looked around in the dark room. She rubbed her eyes, the dream she had was... interesting to say the least. Slowly she sat herself up from the bed and decided to investigate; her feet touched the cool floorboard as she proceeded towards the door, opening it slightly but stopped when she heard voices. It was obviously Bo but she heard Lester also jump into the conversation. Or more, an argument. </p><p>“Why you gotta be so angry for, Bo?”<br/>“Why the fuck do both of y’all have to be so fucking stupid? Question if I’m even related to the two of yous.”<br/>“Vincent, you okay-“<br/>“He ain’t okay, he’s being fucking stupid believing a dumb fantasy!”</p><p>Jessica slowly walked out of the door, and began to slowly descend down the stairs. As she got closer, she saw the lights shine through; getting closer, she saw both Bo and Lester standing over Vincent, who seemed to be cleaning up something. Judging by it, someone had dropped a plate. <br/>“God, sometimes I don’t understand you, Vinny,” Bo said, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his twin pick up the shards on the floor, “You think momma would be happy about this? Huh?”<br/>As Jessica took one more step closer, the step creaked, making both Bo and Lester turn their heads towards her direction; Vincent didn’t move, instead keeping his back facing her, still kneeling down.</p><p>Bo smirked before saying, “This idiot broke his mask. You have one look at his hideous face you’ll probably make a run for it.” <br/>As Bo said this he pointed at Vincent, with Lester just giving a sympathetic look. Vincent slowly stood up, his head tilted low and still had his back towards her. Upon being closer, she saw that it wasn’t a broken plate, but rather a broken mask. Vincent’s mask. She didn’t know what had happened, or wanted to know what had happened, but instead turned around and walked back up the stairs. As she did so, she heard heavy footsteps quickly walk away; Vincent was going back to the basement, she knew it. The last thing she heard from Bo was his common insult towards Vincent: “Fuckin’ freak!”<br/>———<br/>Three days had passed and Jessica hadn’t seen Vincent. Nor did she see Bo or Lester in the house. Lester was most likely out of town, Bo in his gas station and Vincent in the basement, leaving her in the house alone. She came down and made breakfast for herself, rather than it being Vincent; toast with honey is what she wanted and it was what she made. She then rummaged through the cabinets of the kitchen and found a small glass; she knew Bo had a litre of orange juice for himself, so she decided to have some. She didn’t care if it angered him, she wanted something that had a fruity taste to it. </p><p>After finishing her breakfast, her curiosity had peaked and she felt like exploring the house. She did so and began to explore; during the month she stayed, she never once explored the entire house, nor when she was kept in the basement did she know about the interior of the house. She only knew of the study, the kitchen and of the upstair area. Jessica walked over towards the lounge area, where a pool table stood, she turned and saw a smaller area with two couches and an older television set; she doubt that any of the brothers used it. What she mostly saw was how messy the whole area was, nothing neat or intact. </p><p>She came across a cabinet with drawers and felt the need to investigate; opening the first drawer she saw some news clippings and upon reading them, her eyes skimmed and saw the headlines: ‘SIAMESE TWINS, Born to Local Couple.’ Her eyes widened as she saw the same photograph of Trudy and Victor. Underneath it was another page which read: ‘SIAMESE TWINS SEPARATED, Father Performs Controversial Procedure.’<br/>Jessica read both the papers, piecing together what had happened; she knew which twin had been lucky and which one hadn’t. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt sympathetic for Vincent. </p><p>Looking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone, she rummaged through and found photographs of the twins as children. and saw the familiar blank stare of Vincent’s mask. Her brows knitted together as her brain pieced together what had happened; Vincent was hiding his face behind the mask and she knew he was afraid of showing her his real face. It made her all the more curious to know what it looked like underneath, but she knew Vincent wouldn’t let her see. Jessica sighed, the feeling of sympathy for Vincent came back and her brain fought against her for having that feeling. Placing the photographs down, she closed the drawer and proceeded towards the staircase, but stopped when she heard the front door opening. It was Bo. </p><p>He eyed her, giving a greasy look before walking towards the kitchen. She backed up and headed over to the kitchen, her curiosity about the twins was now eating at her and she felt the need to ask what had happened. Bo was at the fridge, opening it and beginning to rummage through, all the while grumbling under his breath. Jessica stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe; she sighed and asked, “So, you and Vincent were Siamese twins?”<br/>Bo stopped rummaging and looked up from the fridge, giving her a glaring look. “Is that why Vincent... wears a mask?”<br/>Bo chuckled, shaking his head as he responded, “Yup. Makes up for what God took away from that poor bastard. It’s why he can’t leave here, if he walked around normal folk like you, they probably run for the hills.”<br/>Jessica just glared at him, not knowing how to respond. After a moment, she continued, “Do you have to be like that? Treating him like shit?” </p><p>Bo snorted out a laugh, “Course I do, he’s my brother.”<br/>“But he’s...” She looked for a word to describe Vincent; if she was being honest with herself, she thought he was kind, generous and protective, but knew he was shy and recluse most of the time. “....sweet.”<br/>Bo gave her a look, more so of confusion. He cleared his throat, “You think my fuckin’ twin is ‘sweet’? That thing that lives in the basement and his only friends are the wax statues he makes, is ‘sweet’?”</p><p>Jessica’s eyes widen as she saw Bo approach closer towards her, heart racing. His blue eyes stared at her, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. “I don’t suppose you like him, do ya?”<br/>Jessica immediately grumbled out, “Not in that way, I like him as a-a friend.”<br/>Bo let out a ‘tsk’, shaking his head before replying with, “He don’t see it that way. Ya don’t see how he looks at ya? Or ya just dumb?” <br/>Jessica just scoffed and began to make her way to the stairs, with Bo following her saying, “You and him can make a great couple; he’s ugly and you’re a bigger girl that just dumb. Perfect match!” <br/>She heard him laugh as she walked up the stairs, making her way back into the bedroom, ready to lay herself down on the bed. <br/>———<br/>As the day went on, it soon became the afternoon, with Jessica wasting most of her day laying on the bed; she had picked a novel to read, a romance one at that, and had dozed off midway reading it. When she awoke, her stomach grumbled and since Vincent hadn’t come to visit her, she decided to make her own dinner. As she made her way down, she noticed Bo and Lester in the hallway; Lester dabbing a wet paper towel against Bo’s nose. As Jessica approaches, she noticed Bo had a bloody nose followed by a black eye. They both turned their heads when they heard her approaching; Bo just glared at her but Lester greeted her with a friendly, “Hey Jess!”<br/>“What, uh... what happened?”<br/>“Oh, Bo went down to speak to Vincent, and uh, guess they had a little scuffle.”<br/>Bo sneered out, “Fucker punched me cause I talked shit about you.”</p><p>Jessica didn’t know how to respond; she guessed Vincent heard their little conversation and heard Bo’s cruel statements. She walked past the two men and proceeded to make herself a meal, all the while a small smile was plastered on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jonesy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month seemed to pass by very quickly, each day going by and Jessica beginning to feel more bored. To ease her boredom, she began to explore around the town, seeing the different shops that were shown to the viewing eye. While she felt impressed that the brothers managed to keep Ambrose alive, she felt sickened when she remembered the wax figures that we placed in the stores and houses. One place she checked out was the church; it was kept immaculate, everything placed accordingly to the interior; she was amazed. As soon as her eyes laid upon the wax figures, she felt sick. She investigated inside and noticed a open coffin in the middle of the church; going closer, she saw the waxed figure of an older woman. She walked over to one of the participants in the ‘funeral’ and read the obituary; ‘Our Beloved Sister, Trudy Sinclair. Order of Service.’ </p><p>She sighed, wondering how Trudy would have felt knowing what her sons were doing. After exploring the church, she made her way back towards the house, and as she walked through the entrance, she was greeted by Vincent. “Oh,” she gasped, a bit startled to see him. She noticed he made himself a new mask, noticing how smooth it looked, and she was impressed as it looked more real. “Sorry, I just went out for a walk around town.” <br/>Vincent just nodded as a response, then motioned for her to follow him up stairs. She did so, not making a fuss and walked straight back into the room. As she expected, Vincent wanted to talk with her and she complied. He wanted to speak to her about what happened with Bo; his message read, ‘He spoke poorly about you and I didn’t want to hear it. So when he came down to see me, I just lost it.’<br/>She hummed before replying with, “Well you didn’t need to do that. But... thank you.” <br/>She understood why he did it; Bo being an asshole and demeaning both Vincent and herself wasn’t called for. </p><p>Their conversation went from Vincent’s absent to, in a strange change, animals. He asked her about her favourite animal, and Jessica responded with, “For pets, I like both cats and dogs, but I prefer dogs more. Why?” <br/>Vincent held a finger up, signalling her to wait as he left the room. After a few minutes, he walked back in with a small dog following him; Jessica’s eyes immediately widened as the dog looked at her and wagged its tail. It was white with black patches on its fur; she couldn’t tell the breed of the dog, so she assumed it was a mix breed. The dog, wagging its tail excitedly, jumped onto the bed and began giving kisses to Jessica’s cheeks. She began to giggle, giving the dog scratches behind the ears and cuddling it closer. <br/>“Oh God! You are so cute!” She almost squealed our, “What’s its name?”<br/>Vincent wrote down his answer and showed, ‘Her name is Jonesy. Lester had her for a bit so he brought her here. I thought she could cheer you up.’<br/>“Well she’s doing her job well,” Jessica said, still cuddling Jonesy, “She’s adorable!”<br/>She heard Vincent chuckle as she continued to give affection to Jonesy. After a bit, Jonesy jumped off the bed and headed over to Vincent, who gave her more pats. Jessica giggled as she watched the dog leap up to give affectionate kisses to Vincent; she didn’t know why, but seeing Vincent happily with Jonesy warmed her heart, but even if Jonesy wasn’t there... he still warmed her heart with his presence. Her brain, however, fought against her. </p><p>As the two enjoyed the presence of Jonesy, the booming voice of Bo could be heard. He shouted, “VINCENT! We got some company!” <br/>Vincent sighed; still patting Jonesy, he hesitated wanting to leave Jessica, but he got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Jessica got up and followed, but Vincent gently pushed her back into the room; she pouted our, “But I want to come.” <br/>Vincent shook his head, motioning for her to stay on the room, and motioned for Jonesy to stay with her. He closed the door and Jessica sighed, sitting on the bed with Jonesy joining her.<br/>——<br/>The day quickly turned to night as Jessica laid with Jonesy peacefully. That peace was quickly interrupted by a loud scream. She shot up immediately, noticing that it came from outside. She made her downstairs and outside, the cold air immediately contacted her skin. She walked down the dark street and stopped when she saw a young girl, probably a year younger than her, being dragged by Bo, who was taking her to his gas station. Jessica stared, frozen like a deer in headlights as she watched. When the girl noticed her, she screamed for help. Even in the distanced, Jessica noticed that the girls makeup was ruined; black eyeliner streamed lines down her face, and she was noticeably bloodied. Bo had her by the waist and was now almost inside his gas station, struggling to get the screaming girl inside. She pleaded for Jessica to help her; Jessica stood there for a moment, and did something she didn’t expect herself to do. She turned on her heels and walked back to the house, ignoring the girls pleas. As she walked back, she felt her stomach turn into a knot, the guilt killing her. She made it back into the house and back into the room, crossing the door slowly. </p><p>Jonesy watched her slowly crawl back into bed, burying her face into the pillows. She sobbed loudly, the guilt eating at her. She felt the bed move and looked to see Jonesy, beginning to comfort the crying girl. Jessica knew this would be a regret she would live with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent pulled the lever down, and watched as the wax began to encase the young male before him. He had to wait until Bo was done with the girl, but as he watched the process continue, he thought about Jessica. Vincent thought about her a lot, though he didn’t want to admit it. Bo and Lester caught on with it, and usually would humiliate him and his feelings towards her. He ignored; Lester always did it innocently, Bo... would take it too far. He’d joke about Vincent’s feelings for Jessica as being ‘cute’ but then would start on the usual treatment that Vincent copped; the name calling, shaming him and bringing him down. Vincent just ignored Bo’s remarks and just tried to keep his feelings to himself. </p><p>As the process continued, Vincent took a seat at his desk and pulled out his sketchbook; he flipped open the book and began to stare at the drawings he had of Jessica. He had drawn her so many times he lost count of it. Usually these were poses of her lying on his bed, sometimes close up shots of her face. He used his finger to caress the page of one drawing of her, pretending that he was caressing her cheek. He liked to imagine that it was real, that he was actually caressing her slightly round face; he wanted to cup the sides of her cheeks, and stare into her dark blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her soft lips and hold her closer to him, never letting her go. He was obsessed with her, and he had been that way for almost two months since she had been here. </p><p>Vincent thought back to a day a few weeks ago, where they both were hanging out in the bedroom. Vincent was sketching a drawing for Jessica; he drew her a rose. She had gotten so comfortable around him that sometimes she would wrap her arms around him and watch him draw. This particular day, she did so again, but had placed her gentle hands on his shoulders; Vincent almost shivered at her gentle touch and he felt himself grow hot under the mask. She leaned close, her face just barely touching the side of his mask. When she giggled, he wanted to melt; her laugh was innocent and pure, making his heart skip a beat. She showered him with compliments on his drawing, telling him how much she appreciated it. </p><p>Vincent was always used to compliments from his mother; Bo sometimes praised him, but usually degraded him and his work and Lester wasn’t one to know much about art, always telling him ‘it’s good.’ But he never got compliments from others outside of his family, and when he heard them from Jessica, he felt happier. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she was cuddling him from behind, and when he felt her breasts press against his back, he almost lost himself. Thinking back to that day, how she was so comfortable cuddling him, made him feel butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>As he continued to study the different sketches of her, flipping through the pages, he came across the more ‘suggestive’ poses he had of her. Poses of her bare of any clothing, usually with her hands behind her head, exposing everything. Her legs would be spread in some sketches and others had her in a vulnerable state. His finger began to tremble as he outlined one with her lying sideways on the bed; completely naked, one arm was propping her head up while the other, with her hand, was playing with herself as her expression was that of pure pleasure. Vincent groaned as he stared, the hardening member pressing against his pants. He ran his free hand slowly against the bulge, the urge to release himself was growing stronger. He was going to do it again, as he usually did when he was alone in the basement sketching her. Neither Bo nor Lester knew about that, and Vincent hoped it would stay that way. </p><p>He whimpered as he stared at the sketch; he couldn’t take it anymore, and unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock. He gripped it and began to stroke himself slowly as he continued to caress the page. He envisioned her on the bed, pleading looks in her eyes as she played with herself. Vincent peeled off his mask as the heat on his cheeks grew; his thumb wiped away the precum that was forming on the tip of his erection. Vincent moaned out as he continued staring at the sketch of Jessica, his pace picking up slowly as he stroked; all he could do was imagine her laying there, playing with herself and calling his name softly. <br/>‘Mhmm.... Vincent,’ her voice ran through his head. ‘I want you...’<br/>Vincent licked his lips and closed his eye as the stroking grew faster. He let out soft moans, which grew into rough grunts as he was going faster. Through a half lidded eye, Vincent looked one last time at the sketch. He could hear her voice echoing in his head, ‘Vincent, oh... you’re so fucking good... please...’<br/>“Fuck.” His breathing grew rapid as he felt himself close to releasing; his head fell back as he let out a load moan, fingers from his free hand curling and his hips beginning to tremble. <br/>“FUCK!” He moaned out as he lost control; his back bucked up as he spilled his seed everywhere. It was on his hand, his stomach and some shot up onto the paper, albeit only small portions. Vincent relaxed his breathing as he cleaned himself and the paper of his fluid, zipping his pants and putting his mask back on. </p><p>After he was done, he sighed while looking back at the machine; it was done and ready to be sculpted, dressed and placed somewhere in the town. He closed the sketchbook and hid it away, hoping one day he’ll have the courage to open up to Jessica. He wanted her, he obsessed over her. But he knew he’d never get her. </p><p>One day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Intimate or?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wet feeling had woken Jessica up, as she felt her cheeks becoming moist. When she came to, she was inches away from Jonesy, who was continuously kissing her cheek. She gave Jonesy a scratch behind her ear, smiling. “Good morning, girl.”<br/>Jonesy wagged her tail excitedly as she saw Jessica sit up and stretch herself out; Jessica moaned slightly before wrapping her arms around the dog. Her head turned when she saw the doorknob shift, the door opening and in popped Vincent. Jonesy leapt off the bed and jumped up excitedly at Vincent, who in turn gave her pats. He begin to take his seat back at his desk, but Jessica smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the bed near her. </p><p>Vincent felt his heart skip a beat at the offer, but took it regardless; he walked over and plopped himself on the bed next to Jessica, Jonesy jumping back on and lying between to the two of them. Jessica smiled and greeted, “Morning, Vincent.”<br/>Vincent nodded as a response. “How’d it go? W-With those people?”<br/>Vincent reached for his pen and paper, writing down his response. “The boy has been sculpted, Bo still has the girl.... Sorry.”<br/>Jessica’s smile faded as she sat there uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her head. “I didn’t see it, so... I guess that’s okay?” She said reluctantly. In fairness, she didn’t really know how to respond to that at all. Witnessing the young girl begging for help was already traumatic for her, especially with how she responded to it. She cleared her throat, and tried to change the subject. “Jonesy has been so good. She’s been protecting me like a good girl.”</p><p>Hearing her name being said got Jonesy responding with a wagging tail, looking at both of them happily. Jessica giggled, “Yes you, you have been so good!”<br/>Vincent smiled underneath his mask. Seeing her happy made him feel good, like he accomplished something decent. Jessica then said, “I had a dog once, my dad bought him for me and my sister when we were both younger.”<br/>“What was his name?” Vincent wrote. <br/>“Heh, it was Rufus,” she said, “Cutest and most loyal dog you could have, but a little bit dumb. He loved us but loved our dad the most...”<br/>She trailed off at the thought of her father; it’d been two years since he had passed and Jessica missed him like crazy. Vincent took noticed of this and asked her, “What happened to your dad?”</p><p>Jessica sighed, “He... he passed away two years ago. He was the best. Never judged you, and didn’t care who or what you were... he was just so accepting.” <br/>She stared off into the distant, remembering her father and smiled at the pleasant memories. “I remember my cousin had come out to my dad, cause he was too afraid to tell my aunt and uncle. My dad didn’t yell or say anything to him... he just hugged him and was so proud of him for coming out... God I miss him so much.”<br/>Vincent decided to ask further by being more personal. “How did he die?”<br/>Jessica stayed silent for a moment; she sniffed and responded with, “Heart attack. A massive one. No one could have seen it coming, and yet he died that way. He never smoked in his life, always had a good lifestyle and was trying to get my mom to quit smoking, and yet a heart attack took his life...”<br/>She fell silent as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. She wiped her tears away, letting out a small laugh as she said, “God I’m getting emotional again.”<br/>Vincent placed a hand against the midsection of her back, rubbing softly. She turned and smiled at him. </p><p>Vincent immediately grabbed her, pulling her close to him. He hugged her tightly, he’s large hands still rubbing the midsection of her back in a comforting way. Jessica just nuzzled herself into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. It felt good to have Vincent hugging her, making her feel more comfortable. But her brain was screaming at her, thoughts telling her to get away but in that moment, she just ignored them and accepted the gesture. She pulled away, still in Vincent’s arms as she looked up at him. Her heart was beating fast and she felt her stomach twist into a knot; then she let out a chuckle replying with, “I guess I understand how you felt about your mother I just...” <br/>Vincent hummed as he stared at her, his own heart beating faster as he held her close to him. He lifted one hand, and lightly pushed back a strand of her hair, beginning to caress her cheek. He felt anxious, not knowing if it was appropriate to do so, but when she leaned into his touch, Vincent’s heart almost leapt out of his chest. Under his mask, he felt his face heating up, but he could feel her cheeks growing warm with his gentle caress. “Mhmm,” she moaned softly, “You’re hands are so soft.”</p><p>He lost it. </p><p>Suddenly, he pressed his ‘lips’ against hers, pulling her into the kiss. Jessica tried to register what was happening, completely shocked at the sudden change. Her mind felt like it had stopped working, and she leaned into the “kiss”, a hand resting on Vincent’s shoulder. But once her brain started to process what was happening, Jessica pulled back and stared at him wide eyed; “I- Vincent... I-“</p><p>He felt embarrassed; he pushed it too far. Immediately he let go of her and began to make his way to the door. Jessica called for him, but he ignored; he let his need for her got to far and he felt stupid for doing what he did. She kept calling out to him, but it was too late. He left and slammed the door shut. Jessica sighed, and rubbed her temples together; her brain was going crazy with what had just happened, still trying to register the sudden intimate moment. Despite the thoughts running through her head, she felt... pleased with what had happened and craved more of that intimacy. But she messed up, she had to react that way. She sighed, tilting her head to look at Jonesy and scratched behind the dogs ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent decided it was stupid to keep his feelings to himself. He was going to confess how he felt about Jessica to her, but in his own way. In the basement, he wrote down his confession erasing certain words that felt too ‘corny’ or ‘forced’, but after re-reading his letter over and over again, making sure it was good, he left to go out of Ambrose. </p><p>Walking out of Ambrose and into the wilderness, he managed to find some flowers; they were small daisies, but they’d have to do for now. He picked some of them and held them like a small bouquet. Then he thought about his sketches of her; he wanted to show her that she was beautiful no matter how many times she put herself down. He hoped that this would work, that they could finally stop being awkward and become one, together. So his obsession with her would subside, knowing that he finally had her. Then the thought of Bo came into his mind. He knew he’d get constant teasing from his twin, but he didn’t want Bo to ruin this for him. He found someone he loved, and Vincent wanted to keep her forever. He walked around the wilderness, his confidence peaking as he continued to pick different flowers, hoping these would impress her. </p><p>He wanted Jessica badly, to have her close to him, to hold her, to cherish her, to love her. When the thought of rejection came to his mind, he stopped and desperately tried to shake it away; it was a possibility but Vincent didn’t want it to happen. If she rejected him, it would shattered his heart. The whole time for the past two months, he spent more time with her than with his work; although that was due to lack of any visitors to Ambrose, aside from the couple that had recently came through. The connection he felt with her was real, they had become close from interests to personal secrets. As he continued to pick, the sun was beginning to set, the sky a shade of dark orange. Vincent looked at the small makeshift bouquet, he knew now as he proceeded back into town that Jessica would be upstairs in his bedroom; she’d be relaxing on his bed, with Jonesy by her side, wearing an oversized t-shirt with a single bra strap visible. Shorts were usually something she wore and her hair, thick and curly, would be out and free. </p><p>As he made his way up towards the house, he felt butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach but he tried to ignore his nerves; instead, he tried to feel more confident in his stride as he took each step closer to the house. He felt excited, finally able to let himself express how he felt. He imagined walking up the stairs, softly knocking on the door and Jessica’s shocked but interested expression as he gave her the bouquet and note. But the good feeling he felt was about to be thrown away quickly. <br/>As he walked through the front door, Vincent was immediately greeted by Bo and Lester, both of them comfortably seated on the couches. Vincent noticed the empty beer bottles that surrounded Bo; he was drinking, and that was usually in celebration or boredom, but Vincent knew it wasn’t the latter. He knew the girl Bo had taken was done for, and that Vincent had to start working on her soon. But now, he felt awkward standing there with the bouquet and note in one hand and his sketchbook under his other arm. </p><p>Bo cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the other twin, and asked, “The hell were you?”<br/>Vincent looked down at his feet awkwardly, but then heard Bo ask, “Whatcha got there, Vinny?”<br/>Looking up, he saw Bo coming closer with a hand extended out to grab the note. Vincent pushed him away but Bo was quick as he snatched the note out of Vincent’s hand, taking the bouquet with him. He carelessly threw it down and held the note out to read it, laughing cruelly before saying, “Hey Lester, listen to this shit.”</p><p>Vincent could feel his heart drop as Bo cleared his throat and mockingly began to read out the note, “Dear Jessica, I hope this confession won’t surprise you but I’ve been meaning to express how I feel towards you-“ Bo stopped, his eyes darted towards Vincent; Vincent hated that shit-eating grin Bo had, wanting to punch him in the face again. Bo continued, “You are so beautiful- I mean, if you like the big kind, Vinny- and I always think about you everyday; I think I have FEELINGS FOR YOU!” Bo started laughing followed by Lester giggling slightly; they both just had to humiliate Vincent. His head lowered as he felt himself embarrassed, at that moment he wanted to vanish. Bo stopped himself from laughing and continued reading, pacing around the room, “I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, you’re in my mind all the time... I even sketch about you, hoping to see the beauty that I see in you...” Bo started to slow as he continued reading, the grin on his face disappearing as he read further down. “...I have fantasies about you, I  think about us together, away from Ambrose living together as one. I wanna love you and hold you, I want you to be mine...”</p><p>Bo’s anger has already spiked up; gone was the playful teasing which was replaced with rage. Vincent now really wished he could disappear at that moment, but stood frozen as his twin roared out, “The fuck is this? You wanna run away with her? How you know that girl gonna love ya?”<br/>Vincent just stood there, head lowered not even wanting to look at Bo. Lester looked at the two of them and said, “Maybe he just didn’ mean it like that.”<br/>“Nah, that ain’t it!” Bo said, “Vincent thinks he lives a miserable life and wants to run away with some bitch he’s only known for two months. What? You think she’ll want ya?”</p><p>The sound of tearing paper caused Vincent to look up, watching Bo carelessly rip the note apart. He looked directly at Vincent, shrugged and replied with, “Oops.”<br/>He watched as the paper glided down onto the floorboard, and he felt his embarrassment turn to anger. Bo took it another step further by stepping on the flowers, squashing them as he turned his foot. Bo looked at Vincent, “A girl like her could never love a man like you. How about you confess without that mask on? Or will she scream when she sees how disgusting you look underneath? You don’t know what love is, Vincent, and you never will. I might as well go pay her a visit and just end it for her like it should have been. You ain’t shit to her.”<br/>Vincent’s hands clamped into fists as he heard this; over the years Bo always had to put him down, make him feel worthless and when he found someone he felt a connection with, Bo still managed to throw him down. Lester noticed Vincent’s fists and stood up from his seat, trying to warn Bo but the other twin kept going. </p><p>“You’re just a monster,” Bo said, “A freak who hides away. Ain’t nobody gonna want that.”</p><p>The rage had taken over and Vincent lunged over, grabbing Bo by the throat; he threw the twin down to the ground, dropping his sketchbook in the process. But he didn’t care. As he held the struggling twin, Vincent began to repeatedly punch Bo in the face, who held his arms up to protect himself but it didn’t work. Lester wrapped himself around Vincent, trying to pry away his older brother but Vincent swatted at him to get away. He ignored everything, only concentrating on Bo as he kept punching him in the jaw, blood splattering on the floor. Clearly the first time Vincent laid his hand on him didn’t register with Bo, so this time he was determined to make sure it would. As Lester cried out for Vincent to stop, the sound of a gasp made both the men turn; Jessica stood there on the stairs, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes widened with fear from what she was seeing. </p><p>As soon as Vincent saw the fear in her eyes, he stopped, the rage immediately replaced with regret. He looked down at Bo, who in return, kneed Vincent in the abdomen. Vincent fell back and Bo, who was dizzy from the beating, used his strength to pull himself up and kick Vincent repeatedly in the abdomen. He spat blood out and screamed, “Ya never put ya hands on me again, cunt!”<br/>Jessica gasped at the word that came out of Bo’s mouth, but he didn’t care. He continued to spit out the blood and, carefully trying to straighten himself, he walked out of the front door and out of the house, slamming the door behind him in the process. </p><p>Jessica went over to both Lester and Vincent, asking, “What happened, are you okay?”<br/>But Vincent swatted away at their attempts to help him; using the strength he had, he got up and, instead of heading towards the basement, walked up the stairs to go into his bedroom to hide. Jessica looked at Lester and asked again, only for Lester to shake his head and reply, “He confessed about how he feels towards ya... and well, Bo took it too far.”<br/>He pointed to the shredded paper, the squashed flowers and even Vincent’s sketchbook. Jessica crawled over towards them and looked at the pieces of the paper; even with it shredded, she saw certain words and her brain pieced together what was written; she felt her cheeks heat as she pieces it together and let out a low, “Oh.”<br/>She looked at the flowers, and then crawled over to the sketchbook, picking it up and flipping through the pages until she stopped at a sketch of her; a profile sketch of her looking down. As she flipped through, her eyes widened as she saw sketches of her in suggestive poses; all she could do was sigh out, “Oh, Vincent...”</p><p>She looked back at Lester, who nodded his head towards the stairs. She knew he was asking for her to go speak to Vincent; what had happened clearly upset him, and so she was going to. Taking the sketchbook with her, she headed up the stairs and was ready to confront Vincent about what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You Blow My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she entered the bedroom, she saw the large dark figure of Vincent laying on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. As she quietly entered, she saw from the light behind her that Vincent had taken his mask off; placed on the beside table, Jessica was surprised but realised the reason for it. She saw Vincent’s form trembling and her stomach sunk as she realised... he was crying. The sniffling and whimpers that came from Vincent was something she had heard before, two months ago, when they spoke about his mother. </p><p>Sympathy was what she felt and as she watched the man shake before her in the darkened room, she walked closer to his form and gently rest her hand against his shoulder. Even in the dark, Jessica could see his head shift, an eye looking out at her. She gave Vincent a look, sighed and asked, “Vincent, are you okay?”<br/>No response; no nodding or even a shake to answer her question, his eye instead just stared into the distance. She continued, “I read the note... or what was left of it. You- you have feelings for me?” </p><p>Again, Vincent didn’t respond. Instead, a muffled grunt had come out as the response. She sighed as she took a seat on the bed, hand still rested against his shoulder with the touch having Vincent tensing up. “Vincent, for the last two months I’ve stayed here, my feelings have been... conflicted. I’m sort of shocked to learn about this...”</p><p>As if being humiliated wasn’t bad enough, now Vincent knew that the rejection was surely to-</p><p>“... But I feel the same way.”</p><p>Or, maybe not. He shifted in his position, tilting his head to look at her, but not so much to expose the other part of his face. He still didn’t want to show her, but she was here, and sooner or later she was going to see it. Jessica smiled and continued, “Over the two months, I felt the same about you. What we’ve talked about, and the fact that I’ve told you so many things that I’ve never told others, it made me feel like we have grown closer. And I’m happy we have.”</p><p>Vincent felt his heart flutter at those words, his cheeks feeling warm. “But, my brain just conflicts me. I have feelings for you, heck I think about you a lot, but my brain tells me otherwise. And right now, I want to shut it out and just let you know, I like you a lot too.”<br/>Forgetting that his mask was off, Vincent lifted himself from his laid position and turned to face her; even in the dark, Jessica’s eyes widened at the scarred side of Vincent’s face. The eye and parts of his lips were gone, leaving a scarred void of nothing. She knew that his face had been disfigured, but she didn’t expect it to look like that. Vincent noticed the look in her eyes and his head tilted, allowing his dark locks to cover his face. </p><p>“Mhm... no, look scared. Bo was right,” a raspy voice said; Jessica was in a trance, fixated on Vincent’s face, but blinked her eyes and shook her head. <br/>“No, no I- I’m not scared at all! I just- I just didn’t expect... ah fuck, Vincent I’m sorry,” she said. She placed both her hands against his own and continued saying, “I hear what Bo says and honestly, don’t listen to him. He’s an asshole and he’s just jealous. I’m not scared of how you look.” </p><p>Vincent looked up at her and kept shaking his head, repeating a raspy ‘no’, and Jessica couldn’t take it. Leaning in close to him, she pressed her lips against his causing Vincent to stop and stare wide eyed. She pulled back and gave a small, heart felt smile. Vincent didn’t stop himself as he pulled his hands up and roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her back for another kiss. This time their lips crashed and Jessica could tell how inexperienced Vincent was; she tried to balance out a rhythm, so that it could be easier for both of them. Vincent kept swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, trying to take dominance from her. But Jessica was more experienced than Vincent, and after the two kept fighting for it, she took over as the more dominant one. </p><p>Lightly pressing against Vincent’s chest, she motioned for him to lay down, as she climbed on top of him straddling his hips; she leaned over and continued to kiss the man beneath her. Both of them moaned as the kiss deepened, Jessica beginning to rock her hips against Vincent; he almost let out a whimper as he felt himself growing hard. And Jessica could feel it as a smile grew across her face. It was all happening so quick, he wanted it yet he wasn’t sure if he was ready. To make it worse, Jessica leaned over close to his ear and whispered, “I didn’t tell you, but I play with myself when I think about you.” </p><p>Hearing that made him buck his hip up, and Jessica knew he wanted something in return. Gliding her hands down his chest she stopped at his pants and began to unzip; Vincent immediately grabbed her hands to stop her. As much as he wanted to have her, it was too quick and... he wasn’t sure about sex just yet. Despite the fantasies that he had, he wasn’t feeling ready for it. Jessica caught on and said, “Oh, we can wait for that. I just want to help you out differently.” <br/>Vincent’s head titled to the side and Jessica smiled; she thought it was cute how innocent he was with this. Unzipping his pants, Vincent lifted his hips to help her pulled down his boxers and free his harden member. </p><p>Gripping it gently, she began to stroke his erection; the feeling of her smaller, delicate hands had Vincent throw his head back on the pillow, moaning. Her thumb wiped at the precum that was now forming at the tip; he looked down, peering as he saw her head lower. A blissful sensation rose in him as he watched Jessica kiss the tip of his member; Vincent shivered at the contact but his head threw back again as Jessica slid his hard member into her mouth. Vincent moaned loudly, his hips wriggling as her head bopped up and down, sucking him off. This was new to him. Masturbation was something he knew what to do, but this? </p><p>Fuck, it was good. </p><p>It was all new and Vincent squirmed as Jessica continued to suck his member. Her eyes would dart up to look at him, and the corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile; Vincent squirming and overall pleasure was cute to her. She felt herself becoming wet and when she couldn’t handle it, she slipped her hand underneath her shorts and underwear, beginning to play with herself. She pulled up, licking her lips as she began to huff out a moan. As soon as he felt her pull away, Vincent whimpered and grabbed a hold of Jessica’s hair, forcing her to take him all. </p><p>His hard member was forced down her throat and Jessica gagged as she deep throated Vincent, but Vincent kept pulling her head up and down.  He groaned loudly as he felt himself growing closer to an orgasm, the feeling of Jessica’s mouth wrapped around his length, licking and sucking... God, he was gonna cum soon. As she kept going faster and faster, Vincent began to wriggle beneath, moaning loudly with pleasure. When she head came down one last time, Vincent cried out and held her head still as his hot seed exploded inside her mouth, causing her to gag. </p><p>He let go of her hair and raised his head to see Jessica rubbing her eyes; her cheeks were stained red and her mouth was glistening. Jessica was huffing but smiled at Vincent, asking, “How’d it feel?”</p><p>Vincent gave a small smile and breathed out, “Good.” <br/>Jessica gave a small laugh before crawling over towards Vincent, lying beside him and sighing. Vincent placed a hand against her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her, lips softly pressed against his own. Jessica pulled back but Vincent kept going, kissing down her neck causing her to moan out; she’d hope he’d help her out in return for what she did, but knew Vincent wouldn’t know what to do. Instead, she laid there in bed, Vincent placing small kisses before finally laying his head on the pillow, the two of them falling asleep. </p><p>As she slowly began to sleep, all she could think was, ‘Next time... maybe tomorrow...’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for lack of update, just got caught with depression :/</p><p>But here’s the next chapter, more is expected to come! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sinful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning had set in Ambrose, and Jessica awoke with the sunlight beaming through the curtains of the room. With an eye open, she sighed and turned over, expecting to see Vincent lying next to her in bed. Instead, she faced nothing; Vincent must have woken up earlier than her. She blinked a few times, sitting up and exhaled deeply. She wondered if what the two of them had done last night was... too quick? </p><p>In a way, it probably wasn’t; after all, Jessica had technically been staying in Ambrose for almost three months, and during that time, she’d spent a lot of time with Vincent. When she thought about last night, her cheeks heated up and a sensation ran through her body. Her brain fought against it, but she couldn’t help but admit it: last night was exciting. But the thoughts that ran through her head pushed out the excitement of last night and instead disgust had entered. <br/>‘You’re crazy! He kills people! Half of this ghost town is made up of wax people!’</p><p>She sighed; she was in complete conflict with her own thoughts. ‘You’re cousin is dead! He is to blame! And what about grandma?!’<br/>Those thoughts weren’t wrong; despite his kindness, Vincent did kill people and for Jessica, it was conflicting her and with how she felt about him. As she sat there on the bed, rubbing her temples as thoughts kept running through her head, the doorknob began to turn. She instantly turned her head, expecting Vincent to pop his head in and greet her; instead, the toothy grin of Lester popped in. </p><p>“Mornin’ Jess!” He greeted, entering the room with a plate of toast. Jessica smiled but was disappointed; really, she hoped that Vincent would come and greet her. But rather than be rude, she greeted Lester and took the plate from him. “How ya been?”<br/>“Tired, just very tired,” Jessica responded as she took a bite out of the toast, “Where’s Vincent?”<br/>Lester scratched behind his head, replying with, “He’s down in the basement. Gon’ be working on some lady, I guess.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, continuing to eat her breakfast. Lester took a seat at Vincent’s desk, fumbling his fingers together. He cleared his throat and asked, “Was Vinny alright, last night?”<br/>Jessica nodded and swallowed, saying, “He was upset, but I spoke to him. I think he’s fine.”<br/>When the memory flashed back to what they both did... her cheeks began to grow warm. What she would give to have that happen again. And she was determined to have it again. Continuing to take small bites of the toast, both Lester and her had small conversations. Jessica never had any issues with Lester; the few times he spoke to her, he was always cheerful and naive. It honestly shocked her how he could be related to both Bo and Vincent, given all three of them are different in mannerisms. </p><p>After speaking to each other for about forty minutes, Jessica handed Lester the plate and began to slowly exit the bed. She stretched her arms out and turned her head towards Lester. “Any plans for today?” <br/>He shook his head as he stood up, “Nah, gon’ head over to the highway and find me some roadkill. Ya self?”<br/> “I’ll probably go and spend some time with Vincent, not that there’s much for me to do around here.”</p><p>That was true; most of the time Jessica found herself sitting in the bedroom, usually sleeping or reading one of Vincent’s book. For her to visit Vincent, she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. ‘Guess I’ll have to ignore what he’s doing,’ she thought. Both Lester and her exited the bedroom, walking down the stairs and went their opposite ways; Lester waved to her as he exited the front door, with Jessica waving back as she entered the study to go down the secret passage. <br/>Walking down the dim-lit passageway and passing the blaring sound of the generator, she came close to the basement, seeing Vincent working on a sculpture. She stood there in the entrance, mesmerised by Vincent’s handling of the sculpture; the way his hands lightly glided against the wax, how he sculpted carefully. He was a perfectionist and wanted to make his work real, too real. He guided a lit candle over the sculpture, melting a bit of the wax before smoothing is out and allowing it to dry, then used a small sponge damped in water to wiped it clean. The sculpture, or more the woman, was positioned in a way that looked as if she was in a dance. Completely naked, Jessica could see everything; breasts, vagina, everything. </p><p>Quietly moving closer towards Vincent, she carefully wrapped her arms around him, causing Vincent to jump at the sudden contact. His head turned around and he relaxed when he saw who it was. He gave a little hum as a greeting. Jessica smiled and said, “Morning.” <br/>Vincent just nodded, his whole body turning around and hugging her back. Jessica leaned towards his ear and whispered, “I got sad cause I didn’t see you in the bedroom.” <br/>Vincent pulled away and nodded again; she knew he was sorry but she wasn’t upset. She kept smiling at him and continued, “Did you enjoy last night?” </p><p>Jessica watched as Vincent’s eye widened, remembering last night. Slowly, he nodded as a shiver ran down his spine. Jessica kept smiling, nuzzling her face into his chest. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if you’re up for it?” <br/>Vincent was still; despite her confessing to him how she felt, he still was shocked that she felt the same way. He nervously nodded again, but remembered he needed to finish up the sculpture first. He pointed to it and tried to explain silently that the sculpture was his first priority. Jessica looked at him, piecing together what he meant; finally, she nodded and said, “Oh I meant later tonight. Not right now.” </p><p>He gave a little sigh; if it wasn’t for the sculpture, he’d take her right now. But doing what they did again had him excited, his heart jumping and hoping the day would go quicker. Jessica squeezed him in the embrace before departing. “I’ll be upstairs, in the bed and maybe... who knows... I’ll think about you...” <br/>Vincent watched her as she slowly descended back into the tunnel. “...maybe I’ll play with myself when I think about you...” She gave a coy smile and saw Vincent stiffen up when she said this. Hearing that made him whimper loudly; now he wanted the day to go even faster. She giggled and waved, saying, “Bye Vincent.” <br/>——<br/>As Jessica made her way towards the bedroom, the same thoughts kept running through her head. Her brain screaming at her for how wrong this all was. Yet, despite how much her thoughts were cramped inside her head, she just ignored every single one of them as she plopped herself onto the bed. Laying down once again on the familiar mattress, Jessica sprawled out like a cat, arms stretching over her head as her body began to relax. Staring up at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but giggle, her skin growing small goosebumps at the thought of Vincent came through; how he wrapped himself around her, and how close she was to him. He felt so warm and protective she just couldn’t resist a little giggle, sounding like an excited school girl. </p><p>Her imagination got the better of her and Jessica began to strip him of his clothing in her thoughts. Last night, she saw how big he was and the thought of them together tonight had her extremely excited; her thighs rubbed together as she imagined what he looked bare chested, sending a sensation through her entire body. ‘Fuck...’<br/>Unbuttoning her shorts, she slipped them off followed by her undies, both discarded onto the floor next to her. Licking her lips, her fingers trailed down her flabby abdomen and gently glided against her throbbing slit; when her fingers slid up and down against her wet cunt, she moaned out. All in her mind was Vincent, all the negative thought pushed away and forgotten, only he was important. She kept rubbing herself and then inserted one finger inside of her, causing a rush of bliss to run through her stomach. She moaned out Vincent’s name as she kept going, her thumb flicking her clitoris and her brain thinking about him. ‘God he’s so cute,’ she thought, ‘God, I want him to fuck me.’ </p><p>Her index finger slid in and out of her hole and she felt her legs tremble as she started a fast pace, soon allowing a second finger to join in on the fun. Arching her back, she began to pant out; in her thoughts, she had Vincent standing over her, completely nude and smiling at her, her imagination having him whisper to her in a raspy voice. As she began to go faster, she felt herself coming close to an orgasm, and she started to cry out as she got closer. As she heard Vincent moan in her head, she cried out as she came, her whole body trembling with blissful ecstasy. </p><p>Jessica was still for a moment then relaxed as she slowly turned on her side to relax. She sighed but smiled to herself, before a though came through, ‘You sick fuck. Disgusting sick fuck.’<br/>She grunted and turned to bury her face in the pillows, the thoughts still going through her head. She’ll never win the conflict in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, that’s a Nine Inch Nails reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent sighed but was proud of himself, finally finishing the sculpture. She looked graceful in her position, smiling at an invisible dancing partner. Gently, he grabbed the sculpture and placed it in the main hall of the House. The perfectionist he was, he doubled check to make sure it was correct; he was tired, and like any normal person would have shrugged and thought it was good. But Vincent was different, he was an artist. He needed everything to be perfect. Once he was sure it was all clear to go, he made his way through the basement and into the tunnels, entering his own home and making his way to his bedroom, all the while excited for what was to come. It was in his head all throughout the day, since Jessica came to see him. </p><p>Almost bolting up the stairs, he came to a halt as he was outside the door, and slowly entered the room. Darkened inside, he saw Jessica laying on the bed, but his eye widened when he saw the discarded shorts and underwear on the floor. His face heated up, realising what she had done. Under his mask however, a smile had formed; now he was excited. Each step he took closer towards her the floorboards creaked, causing him to cringe; he didn’t want to wake her from her sleep. When he got closer, he sat on the bed which caused her to instantly lift her head up. Vincent placed a hand against her shoulder and Jessica turned to look at him, giving a small smile. </p><p>“Finished?” She asked sleepily. Vincent nodded. “Mhm, that’s good. I missed you.”<br/>Vincent nodded as a response. She turned her whole body, back lying flat against the bed and extended her arms out, motioning for a hug. Vincent leaned in and felt her arms wrap around him; she nuzzled her face into his neck, causing him to shiver. He pulled back and looked at her; her eyes were full of lust and she kept smiling at him. He reached for his mask and peeled it off, placing it on the bedside table. He pushed back his long locks and lowered his head, lips pressed against hers. Hearing a small moan escape her had Vincent feel an exciting sensation pierce throughout his body. </p><p>He climbed over her to make it more comfortable as the two continued to kiss passionately; at times he’d lick her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth slightly to give more access to Vincent, he immediately took over in dominance. Jessica didn’t fight, as she lazily continued to kiss the man above her. She moaned again as she closed her eyes, feeling wet again. Her thighs rubbed together, eagerly wanting attention to her throbbing clit. “...Mhm..V-Vincent...”</p><p>Lightly pushing him, Jessica stared at him lustfully before whispering, “I...Can you just... fuck, eat me out...”<br/>Vincent’s head tilted to the side, not really understanding what she meant. Jessica huffed out and placing her hands onto his broad shoulders, began to slowly push him down closer towards her lower area. Vincent took it differently; he began kissing her stomach, which caused a loud moan to escape her lips, and made his way further down towards her thighs. Little kisses were plastered all over her inner thighs, sending small goosebumps through her body. She giggled from the ticklish feeling of Vincent’s mangled lips against her thighs. </p><p>He stopped when he looked at her vagina. Often he heard Bo speak about how much a woman appreciates being pleasured down there and for Vincent it didn’t seem like knowledge for him to know about at the time. Now he understood why. Licking his lips, he gently pressed them against the wet flesh, causing Jessica to gasp out, “Oh!”<br/>One eye looked up at her and caught her staring at him, pleading looks in her eyes. As he remembered what Bo had said, Vincent prepared himself; lying flat on his stomach, arms snaked under the thighs and hands relaxing on her abdomen, Vincent dove in and began eating her out. </p><p>“Ah fuck!” Jessica moaned out, clawing at the bedsheets as Vincent started to run his tongue up and down the wet flesh. His teeth pulled a bit at the flesh, causing Jessica to yelp before continuing to pant. His tongue kept licking up and down, and eventually found a small bud; this caused her to keep moaning out, “Fuck...” <br/>Clearly he found something good, and kept going at it, causing her to keep writhing around. The sight of her had Vincent grinding his hips against the bed, as his own member was growing harder. Lapping up her juices, he kept going and held Jessica down as her hips moving was a distraction. </p><p>Panting and clawing at the sheets, Jessica started to shake as she felt an orgasm coming close. Vincent eating her out was the best feeling she felt; too long had she missed it. Vincent’s wet muscle continued to massage the flesh; each time he’d look up at her, he hoped he was doing it right. Jessica let one hand go and placed it lightly on top of his head; instantly, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in closer, shaking and crying out as she reached her orgasm. She sounded inhuman the way she grunted and moaned, and Vincent was still as he watched her. When she let her grip loosen, he pulled up and licked his lips. She was panting, her full concentration was to the ceiling above. When she lifted her head, she motioned for him to come over and Vincent immediately did; he wanted his turn now. He was about to lay next to her but she stopped him and whispered, “No, lets do something else...”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side, a bit confused; it was her turn now to do what she did yesterday. But he didn’t realise Jessica had something else in mind. He was on top of her, his member begging for attention under his pants and Jessica knew it. She unbuttoned his pants, with Vincent helping to pull it down, where it pooled around his hamstrings. He pulled down his boxers, his member bounced out freely. Jessica smiled and purred, “Come down a little.”<br/>She gently grabbed his member and stroked it, causing Vincent to whimper out, “Oh God...”<br/>When she positioned it towards her entrance, he looked down and back up at her quickly, nervous about what she intended to do. She gave him a reassuring smile, “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>As if his instincts gave in, Vincent positioned himself, his hard length in line to her entrance; he held her thighs apart and Jessica nodded for him to go. He rubbed the tip against her, with another shiver running through her. He pushed in and both moaned out in unison as Vincent filled her with his hard length. Both were still for a moment when he was fully in; he didn’t know if he should stop or go. That was until he heard Jessica grunt out, “Go”, that Vincent thrusted out and in, a slow rhythm picking up. He fell forward on top of her and she wrapped both her arms and legs around him, Vincent keeping a slow pace going. He looked directly into her eyes, and examined her face; her half-lidded eyes and slightly agape mouth accidentally made him thrust a little harder, causing her to cry out. He placed his mangled lips against her and both of them kissed passionately, as he continued to pick up a faster pace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, just wanting to say thank you all for enjoy this so far! I am trying to update as much as I can. </p><p>Also, plan to write other stories for other slashers and stuff so that may come soon. Maybe :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. F**ked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sweat dripped from Vincent’s face, his dark locks stuck to him as his pace was going faster and faster. Jessica was moaning loudly and each time she did, Vincent placed his lips against hers to quiet her, but it was no use. As she kept moaning, Vincent also began to moan. Fucking her like this, on his bed, was something else. It was exciting, and it was passionate, and Vincent liked it. <em>A lot</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he kept thrusting in and out of her, he felt himself coming close to an orgasm. Both of them were shaking, sweaty and close to ecstasy. Vincent rested his forehead against Jessica’s as he went a bit faster, whimpering with her. With a final thrust, Vincent cried out as he spilled his seed inside of her, with Jessica following behind with a moan. After he emptied himself, Vincent fell forward and was panting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled over and laid next to Jessica, who also was panting. She turned her head towards him and gave a small smile. She huffed out, “That... was... incredible...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm...” Vincent rasped out; he moved slightly closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He gave her a kiss on the lips before closing his eye. The moment was calm, both of them relaxing from their high as the two of them slowly began to drift to sleep. Vincent’s mind was running wildly with thoughts; he just couldn’t believe he had made love to someone who wasn’t afraid of him. Vincent tightened the grip around Jessica, never wanting to let her go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica on the other hand, had different thoughts running through her head. A particular hatred she was already familiar with; her inner conflicts at war with each other. She nuzzled herself closer to Vincent with his grip, but her thoughts were screaming at her to leave. ‘You’re a terrible person...worthless...’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t come up with a better chapter title :3 </p><p>Something short but next chapter will be up soon. Just had my birthday happen and university work to catch up on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent woke up first as the sunlight beamed through the curtains. He sat up slightly and looked down to notice the sleeping form of Jessica. A smile formed on his face; lowering his head, he placed a kiss on her forehead, trying hard not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. It didn’t work as an eye opened and she looked up at him, a yawn escaping her as she greeted with, “Morning.” </p><p>“M-Morning...”Vincent replied; he cleared his throat before readying himself. He pulled up his boxers and pants, buckling up before moving off the bed and grabbing his mask. He placed it on with precision, making sure it would slip off. When it was placed perfectly on his face, he turned towards Jessica, who was also changing into different clothing; putting on new panties and jeans instead of shorts and changing into a plain teal coloured t-shirt, she sat back down onto the bed and asked, “Don’t you wanna stay with me today?”</p><p>Vincent shook his head and cleared his throat again, mumbling out, “Busy. Bo needs me.” “Oh,” Jessica said, disappointment in her tone as she tilted her head down towards her feet. “Just... cause... I’m very bored. Can I come with you?”</p><p>Vincent looked back towards the door and then back at her; he nodded, why not have her come and help out. He motioned for her to follow and she did so, both of them exiting out of the bedroom. Heading down towards the kitchen, the two of them (or more, Jessica) prepared breakfast; a simply bowl of cereal, with Vincent brewing some coffee. He couldn’t help himself; as Jessica stood there, scoffing down the cereal he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her neck. Jessica giggled and spoke, mouth full of cereal, “Mhm... stop!”</p><p>Under his mask, his good eye gave her a soft look. Or more, a loving look. It had been long since Vincent had felt genuine love or happiness, but he felt that he found it within Jessica. She was kind, perfect and beautiful to him. Yet if only he know how <em>she</em> felt...</p><p>—</p><p>The two of them made their way down towards the gas station, hands intertwined with each other. Vincent held her hand tightly, but as they approached Bo’s gas station, he let his grip go. Jessica knew why; had Bo found out, it would make him angrier. They both stood outside of the gas station and saw Bo exiting out, greeting Vincent with a, “Bout time you should up, I was wondering-”</p><p>Bo’s eyes directly went towards Jessica, who stood there awkwardly. He cocked an eyebrow up and looked back at Vincent, bluntly asking, “Why the fuck is <em>she</em> here?”</p><p>Vincent cleared his throat and rasped out under his mask, “Wanted to help... fix town.”</p><p>Bo sneered, looking back at Jessica. He asked, “You wanna help?”</p><p>Jessica just nodded as a response. Bo looked back at Vincent; as he did so, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one out and lighting it up to have a quick smoke. Taking a drag, he exhaled the smoke, which directly blew towards Vincent. “Well let’s get to it,” Bo said after another drag. <br/>He walked in front of the two, leading them towards their first touch up in town. “I say we do the church first, just needin’ a little paint job is all.”</p><p>As Bo explained this, behind him, both Jessica and Vincent had their hands intertwined, with Jessica leaning towards Vincent trying to kiss his mask. She couldn’t help but giggle only to have Vincent cover her mouth with his free hand. He wanted to her to be quiet, if Bo saw what they were doing, it was gonna be hell on earth.</p><p>As the trio made it to the church, Bo stood in front of it, examining what needed to be done. He turned to face the two and said, “I think just a little bit of paintin’ will do, what you think Vinny?”</p><p>Vincent just nodded as a response. Bo smirked and turned his head to face Jessica. She gave a small smile and replied with, “Sure, okay.”</p><p>She still wasn’t feeling comfortable around Bo, so the chances of trying to be friendly with him didn’t feel right with her. He scoffed at her before turning around, saying, “Lester placed the paint cans around the back last night, told me earlier this mornin’ before he left. Gone to fuckin’ roll in that pit of his, probably.”</p><p>Leading the way once again, Bo, Vincent and Jessica grabbed the paint cans and brushes and began touching up the church.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oop, sorry for taking so long, had to finish off assignments and such. But hope you enjoy! </p><p>Also I have a tumblr, don’t know if I mentioned before but yeah just thought I’d say!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There seemed to be more touch up needed than what was originally thought. Not so much as the church, but more for the participants inside the church. Jessica stood there awkwardly as she watched the twins painting the walls inside the church; but he focus wasn’t on them, it was on the wax figures seated on the benches. She walked over towards them, feeling herself becoming nauseous as she saw the figures up close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked so real. Or, they used to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked behind her, seeing Vincent painting the corner of the church; she could already see how much more effort Vincent was putting into it, making sure there was no spot left by accident. Bo, however, was a different story. Turning her head to watch Bo, she saw that he was going a lot faster at it. Bo wasn’t like Vincent, this Jessica knew; Bo had the paint brush glide over the wall, moving onto the next bit, not trying to take his time properly painting it. He turned around, noticing Vincent still painting in the same corner and called out, “Ya been in that damn corner for 20 minutes! Pick up the fuckin’ pace!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent ignored his twin brother, still painting the same corner. After the last stroke, he moved slightly to the next bit of the wall and began painting. Bo scoffed, “There’s somethin’ wrong in the head there, Vinnie!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica looked at Bo, a slight annoyance present on her face. “Let him be! He’s just trying to make the place look better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bo raised an eyebrow, taking two steps closer to her. “What you sayin’? That I’m doin’ a shit job?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite being further away from her, Bo was still intimidating from the distance; Jessica felt afraid, but she tried to stand up for Vincent. “I’m-I’m not saying that, I just meant-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ain’t even doin’ anythin’! Just standing there like some lazy fat cow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica stared at Bo, but the corner of her eyes caught Vincent looking at the two of them; she could see his hands turning into fists and she knew what Vincent wanted to do. ‘Vincent, don’t...’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bo noticed Vincent and shouted, “What? What’re you gonna do? Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tension was present between the two twins, Vincent wanting to knock Bo in the jaw. Jessica looked at the two of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You gonna hit me? Gonna be a man and fight the only person who cares for ya?” Bo continued. “Go on; come here and fight me, you fuckin’ piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop! It’s doesn’t matter,” Jessica interrupted, “It doesn’t matter; Vincent, please...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent glanced at Jessica then directly looked at Bo; his fist eased as he turned around and continued to paint. Bo smirked, turning on his heel and going back to his side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was supposed to be quick turned into an hour long job; this was mainly because of Vincent perfecting his side of the church. Bo, on the other hand, had finished quickly. He was outside, a lit cigarette in between his fingers, taking a drag. Jessica stood near the entrance of the church, watching as Vincent was just about finishing up. She saw him tilt his head, second guessing his painting and hesitating whether to continue or leave it as it was. Jessica smiled; he was very cute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She exited outside and stood near Bo, not looking at him but staring out into the road of Ambrose. There was silence, all Jessica could do was look out from the corner of her eyes to see that Bo was also staring out at the road. Then she heard something that actually surprised her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry ‘bout before,” he said, “I guess I get very agitated easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica turned her head, not really sure how to respond to Bo’s sudden apology. “Uh... it’s, uh, okay...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just that...” Bo started; before he continued he took another drag of his cigarette and puffed out smoke, “...I ain’t used to another person livin’ here. It’s just been me and Vinnie; Lester just comes and goes. So I apologise for my reaction.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Bo, really. I don’t really care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vincent seemed to care,” Bo said. Jessica just stared at him but felt a slight dizziness; she could feel an anxious feeling overcome her but she wasn’t sure why. Neither Bo or Lester knew what her and Vincent had done. “In fact, he <em>seems</em> protective of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His whole body turned to face her; dropping the butt and putting it out with his foot, Bo took a step closer to her, causing Jessica to feel more anxious. “So uh, you both been fuckin’ or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-What?!” She stammered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, you both seem like somethin’ excitin’ happened... <em>plus</em>, Vincent don’t usually stay in his bedroom, always down in his freaky cave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ She was stooped when the two of them heard footsteps behind them. Both of them turned there heads to see Vincent staring at them, head tilted slightly in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bout fuckin’ time you finished,” Bo said, “Just tellin’ Jess that she’d done a good job today, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Vincent approached the two of them, looking at Bo before turning his head towards Jessica. She gave him a small smile, saying, “You wanna head back?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I might as well be headin’ back to the station,” Bo said, pulling out another cigarette to light. “Hopefully that bastard will come back with some supplies, I’m outta beer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Jessica asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuckin’ Lester, that’s who!” Bo growled; after lighting his cigarette, he glared at the two of them before walking off, heading for his gas station. Jessica left out a huff of annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s such a fucking dickhead!” She grumbled, “Treats everyone like shit for no reason!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel anger boiling and her face heating up, but the smooth hands of Vincent resting against her shoulders seemed to ease her. She turned and looked up at him; behind his mask, she could see a blue eye staring at her with sympathy. “How you the good twin and he’s the evil one?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent shrugged, his hands slipping down her shoulders only for them to wrap around her waist, resting his head instead. He nuzzled himself against her neck, humming softly. Jessica could help but giggle and ask, “What’s wrong? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm... bedroom,” Vincent rasped out, though it came out like a whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bedroom, <em>now</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her face was still heated, but she felt more heat everywhere. Her smile didn’t fade, instead she felt excited. She moved and grabbed Vincent’s hand, pulling him back towards the house. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. I returned with a new chapter. Next one soon, get ready for more pp.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bo is a Cock-Blocker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lips crashed together as Vincent’s large hands roamed around Jessica’s body. Both moaned loudly as their rhythm picked up. She wasn’t sure how it happened so suddenly, or she just couldn’t really remember. It all happened in a blink of an eye; they both made it back to the home, with Jessica making her way back to the bedroom, Vincent following behind eagerly. <br/>He took two steps forward with Jessica taking two back, her legs lightly touching the edge of the bed, both kissing; Vincent’s tongue brushed over Jessica’s bottom lip, causing her to moan. He pulled back before pushing her roughly, with her falling onto the bed. Climbing on top, Vincent began to strip himself of his sweater, with Jessica following behind. He swatted her hands away from her shorts, as he began to eagerly unzip. </p><p>“Hey! Relax there!” She said, slight amazement in her tone. Vincent really wanted to have her. “Vincent, what-”<br/>Jessica stopped and moaned when she felt two fingers beginning to massage her slit, her head falling back. Vincent looked at her, lowering his head to place small kisses against her neck. Proceeding to massage her, his fingers rubbed against her clit, causing a shiver to run through Jessica. <br/>“Oh God,” she whimpered, “Vincent...”</p><p>“I want...mhm...” he rasped out, “I want so bad...”</p><p>“Ah, fuck.”</p><p>Vincent moaned against her ear, he really wanted to have her again. Their first time together was something else, and he wanted it again. His finger eventually slid inside of her, a small sigh escaping Jessica’s lips. “Oh...”<br/>Fingering her, stretching her out as the two of them continued to moan; Vincent felt himself grow hard as he continued to move his fingers in and out in rhythm. <br/>When they heard the click of the doorknob turn, both heads immediately turned to see the door opening. Jessica gasped and Vincent felt his heart drop as the two of them stared directly at Bo, his mouth hung open with what he was seeing. </p><p>“The fuck?!” He roared as both Jessica and Vincent quickly got up to find their clothing. “The fuck is this shit?! I thought you be down in your cave but what’d I find?!”<br/>“Bo, it’s not his fault,” Jessica started, pulling her shirt over. </p><p>“You shut up,” Bo snapped, “So you been up here fuckin’ her, huh? She gives ya pity?”</p><p>“Bo-”</p><p>He turned his head towards her, “A pity fuck? Or you like a half-deformed freak givin’ ya his meat?”<br/>Rather than charge his twin, Vincent placed his mask back on and walked past his brother, heading down towards the basement. Bo just chuckled, saying to himself, “Un-fuckin’ believable...”<br/>“You’re a fucking asshole!” Jessica spat. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“Was gonna ask him somethin’, couldn’t find him in his basement so I checked here... God damn...”<br/>Jessica rolled her eyes and was about to exit before Bo stood in her way. “What now?”<br/>She couldn’t be bothered with him anymore and now he was purposely stepping in her way, but she noticed the way he was looking at her was not to be intimidating but more... interested? <br/>“You know, I still wanna know what he finds attractive about you,” Bo said, “To be honest, you ain’t anythin’ special-”<br/>“I have what’s called, ‘being a decent human’, Bo,” she said, “Unlike you, I treat Vincent like a person.”</p><p>“Ain’t that a mistake.”</p><p>“Get fucked.”</p><p>“Nice tongue you got, bitch,” Bo retorted, finally allowing her to pass through. Jessica wanted to check on Vincent, that’s all that matter to her; weirdly, a familiar voice began telling her something, and she sighed as she made her way down towards the basement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna give a few more chapters and then complete the story. I'm hoping to write other stories and one-shots. So that'll probably come soon. But again, thank you all for reading and liking this story. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Let’s Try That Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reconciling with Vincent was easier this time, as he kept himself occupied by drawing. Jessica sat with him and chatted, both of them still a little annoyed by Bo’s sudden intrusion. Yet Jessica was also trying to forget the way he looked at her... it just seemed odd to her. And hearing her own conscience telling her how horrible she was... she wanted it to stop. The guilt started again and it was to the point that she couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, she leaned against Vincent’s desk, admiring the strokes of his pencil as he continued to sketch; it was a picture of her, which caused her to blush. She smiled at him, he really deserved a cuddle. Walking around towards him, she wrapped both of her arms around Vincent, a slight hum escaping her. Vincent turned his head slightly; she could see in his eye how happy he was to have her there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” She asked him, nuzzling her face close to his neck. Vincent was still for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. “Mhm... Bo is an idiot, don’t worry about him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm...” Vincent hummed. He kept her close to him, not wanting to ever let her go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to face the woman behind him, wanting to give her all of his love through cuddles. He hadn’t been this happy for a long while and it was the most incredible feeling he felt. For the first time, he felt like he was loved. He wrapped his strong arms around Jessica, sighing with bliss with the feeling of her body against him. Jessica accepted the embrace and smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, it’s strange,” she said, pulling back slightly, staring at Vincent. “I never thought I would have this feeling... and yet here we are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent nodded and mumbled out, “I...am h-happy...mrph...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica giggled; “So am I. I wanna stay with you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You piece of shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...and feel protected by you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He’s a literal monster!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...and just love you all the time... I wanna be with you forever... ha, that sounds </span>
  <span class="s2">so </span>
  <span class="s1">cheesy, honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...” Vincent replied. He pulled her into his chest, his face heating up; she really wanted to be with him and stay with him forever. She pulled back and Vincent’s fingers glided over her cheeks to lightly push back strands of her hair. Jessica had the urge to tell him about what Bo was doing but... she knew there was already tension between the two brothers. ‘It’s best to leave it,’ she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vincent,” her warm voice said, “Maybe we should… You know… Go back to what we were doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though his head tilted to the side, Vincent knew what she wanted. Not realising it, he nodded eagerly before grabbing Jessica’s wrist. He led her towards the cot in the corner, taking a seat and pulling her by the hips to sit on his lap. Immediately, Jessica began to rub herself against Vincent’s bulge. Vincent’s head threw back from the sudden sensation, causing his groin to grow with excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica’s low moans weren’t making the situation better, and she knew it. She gave a cheeky smirk as she continued to move her hips against Vincent, whispering, “You know I want you </span>
  <span class="s2">so </span>
  <span class="s1">badly… Please Vincent!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent growled, his hands gripping her ass as she kept moving her hips. Jessica raised her hands, her fingers curled as she gently pulled off Vincent’s mask, delicately trying not to ruin the mask. Putting it aside, her lips crashed against Vincent’s, both kissing passionately. Vincent moaned into the kiss, his hands now roaming her body, pulling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tightness of his pants was getting too much for him and Jessica noticed as Vincent was wriggling underneath her, desperate for attention to his throbbing need. She smiled, kissing him before moving down to kneel before him. She unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Good God</span>
  <span class="s1">,” Jessica whispered, still gawking over the size of Vincent. The larger man stared at her, his eye full of lust as he watched the young woman begin to stroke his length. His head fell back as he stared at the ceiling, making small moans as she stroked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jessica licked her lips, eager to start sucking off Vincent. As she pressed her lips against his tip, which caused Vincent to whimper at the sudden contact, the thoughts began to run through her head; thoughts of hate and guilt towards her for what she was doing. Still, she did her best to ignore what was going through.</span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head bobbed up and down as she took Vincent; Vincent kept his head back, gripping the sheets of the cot, trying hard not to let himself cum quickly. He was enjoying every minute of his cock being sucked off. He looked down to watch Jessica take all of him, even going so far as to deep throat him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her saliva was beginning to drip down her neck and onto her thighs, her cheeks were a pink shade and her entire face felt hot. She was so turned on her own sex was dripping, wanting some attention. She began to rub her thighs together as she continued to work up Vincent, who was now tapping his foot against the ground as she kept going.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong Vinny?” She asked when she pulled back, “Wanna cum for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vincent nodded eagerly, his fingers now buried into the sheets, coming close to his climax. The whole feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock, her tongue massaging his tip, teeth delicately scrapping against the flesh as she gave him a good blowjob. Vincent’s moans grew into pants as he felt his orgasm coming close. Using one of his hands, he grabbed a hold of her hair, tugging it slightly and eventually bobbing it up and down, going faster each time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessica began to gag each time as Vincent’s tip was hitting the back of her throat; even after all the sex and blowjobs they had done, she still had the worst gag reflex. She tapped his left knee, hoping he would relax, but it was no use. Vincent bobbed her head up and down, up and down, until he started to cry out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing her head all the way down, his cock deep in her, he cummed immediately. Jessica gagged and struggled to keep it all in, almost choking. Eventually she found a way and swallowed what she could. After Vincent empty his seed in her mouth, Jessica immediately pulled back and spat out the remainder of body fluid onto the floor. She looked up at Vincent, noticing his face; despite his scarred face, she knew he was satisfied as he was staring at her with bliss. He laid back, huffing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He motioned for her to come to him; Jessica did so and laid next to the man. She kissed his cheek, whispering, “Feel better, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was weird for her to call him that, and after those words left her, she already felt her own thoughts begin to flood through, angry and vile thoughts about how disgusting she was. The thoughts halted when she felt Vincent’s arm wrap around her and pulled her closer to him, wanting only her and her alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I’m not dead and I’m determined to finish this story. So stay tune.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sad Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The months began to grow colder, Jessica not even knowing how much time had passed since she had been in Ambrose. Over time, she found herself not only opening to Vincent, but even to both Lester and Bo. While spending time with both, she was shocked to learn how close to the New Year it was.</p><p>“As if… So, Christmas is coming up soon?” Jessica asked both the men, Bo drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette and Lester sitting beside him. Both nodded, with Bo replying, “Yeah, funny how fast time flies, ya know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica agreed, a slight hint of shock in her tone. She couldn’t believe that she had been in Ambrose for months; during her time here, she found someone who would love her and be there for her, yet also dealing with guilt and shame. Even after all that happened, she didn’t know if her love for Vincent was even morally right. Still, she chose to ignore her conscious but for how long could she be able to ignore it, she was not sure.</p><p>Today was a quiet day. Both Bo and Lester both decided to stay in the house today; for a while, Lester had been away, and Bo kept spending his time in the gas station. Jessica herself found that she was kept alone.</p><p>Vincent would go down into the basement and wouldn’t come out for the whole day. At one point, Jessica saw Vincent leave, without even greeting her. It was a sudden mood change, something that caught Jessica off-guard; she wasn’t even sure what had happened. A few weeks ago, she was on her knees, giving Vincent a blowjob, now he doesn’t want to look at her or speak to her. Jessica wanted to follow him, but she wasn’t too sure about it. In fact, she wasn’t sure what she had done wrong; thinking about this, she felt butterflies against her stomach as a growing anxiety began. She wasn’t liking where this was going...</p><p>“Well, I’m off,” Lester announced to the two of them, getting up from his seat and making his way towards the door, “I might be back in a few days, I dunno…”</p><p>“Don’t forget the supplies, Lester,” Bo said to him, “And take a shower when ya get back, ya fuckin’ stink!”</p><p>Lester scoffed at his older brother’s comment, and with a wave towards Jessica, left. Now it was just her and Bo left alone. She sighed and Bo caught on. “Anythin’ wrong?”</p><p>“It’s nothing…”</p><p>“It ain’t nothin’,” Bo said, sitting forward, “Somethin’s wrong and I wanna know what.”</p><p>“Since when do you care?”</p><p>“Well, personally I don’t,” he admitted, leaning back again, his eyes catching something in the corner before turning back to face Jessica, “But I know it’s gotta do with Vincent?”</p><p>Jessica bit her bottom lip; she hated to admit it, but Bo was right. She sighed, replying, “Yeah... it’s about Vincent...”</p><p>Bo looked at her, his brows furrowed with confusion. It was as if he was genuinely concerned by this. “What’s been goin’ on?”</p><p>“He-”Jessica stopped mid-sentence when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw Vincent standing there, staring at both. She smiled and greeted him, but Vincent chose to ignore her and head towards the bedroom upstairs.</p><p>“- does that,” she said, her tone changing to obvious sadness. “I-I don’t even know what I’ve done...”</p><p>Bo sat there, frozen like one of Vincent’s sculptures, unsure how to respond. “Huh... he definitely ain’t happy, aye?”</p><p>Jessica shrugged, what else could she do. She felt tears sting her eyes, though she fought them back. She wasn’t liking this; how Vincent was acting made her think back to a certain person from her past.</p><p>“Why’re you cryin’?”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, you are.”</p><p>She turned to face away from Bo, not wanting him to see the tears that were now streaming down her face. She wiped away the fresh tears with the palm of her hand, her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. She heard his chair scrape against the wooden floor, hearing heavy footsteps coming towards her. For the first time, she felt two hands rest against her shoulders, rubbing them in a comforting way.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Honestly, why do you give a shit? Since I’ve been here you treat me like shit; at least Vincent would treat me in a loving way but now... he doesn’t even want to look at me.”</p><p>Bo sighed, “Look, Vincent is... well he’s a freaky lookin’ fucker, I’ll say that. But... he ain’t much of a people person.”</p><p>Jessica turned around to look at Bo. Her eyes stared back into his blue ones. And it happened again, the way he stared at her... it was strange.</p><p>“He’s never been good with people, ya know? He hides away like the basement dweller he is... all he does is continues Mama’s work.”</p><p>Jessica nodded, saying, “But I just want him to look at me. I thought-”</p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t know what he was expectin’ from this... thing y’all got goin’ on...”</p><p>“But he-”</p><p>“Listen,” Bo said, hands still firmly placed on her shoulders, “Vincent ain’t the type to be around people for long. He ain’t the most social of all people.”</p><p>She looked away for a moment, still not sure how to respond to Bo. His tone wasn’t sarcastic, nor was it to mock her, he genuinely cared… and it scared her. She felt his grip tightened; Jessica looked up at Bo, confused by what he was doing. Without warning, he pressed his lips against her, but Jessica immediately reacted, pushing back and giving him a slap across the face. Bo was stunned, before saying loudly, “The fuck?!”</p><p>“What the<em> fuck</em> are you doing?!” Jessica yelled back at him, the tears still streaming down her face. “Are you fucking nuts?”</p><p>“Why the fuck can Vincent have you, but I can’t?!” He screamed; Jessica looked at him, extremely confused. “I don’t know what the hell is happenin’, maybe I’m jealous that he’s gettin’ more attention than me, or somehow some bitch like you love him… but I want somethin’!”</p><p>“You selfish prick! After the way you’ve treated me, you think I’ll rush to you because Vincent isn’t paying attention to me? You’re really fucked up Bo,” she said bluntly. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“You know what? I ain’t even sure myself!” Bo yelled back; the look he gave her was one of hurt and confusion. “I just… I don’t understand why you chose Vincent over me!”</p><p>Jessica wiped away the tears, anger now surging through her body as she took a step towards Bo and yelled, “Because I would never love someone like you, a monster!”</p><p>Bo stared at her and smirked, “Well ain’t that ironic.”</p><p>She looked at him, quite shocked by his statement but felt her stomach knot again. It was the guilt again. Bo wasn’t wrong… he was right. Her being with Vincent… Bo did horrible things, but Vincent was just as involved in all of this and was equally as bad as his twin. She knew she was being stupid telling herself it wasn’t wrong to love him, but she knew deep down, with all the guilt and hatred towards what she was doing, that she was with a monster.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You can’t deny it, Jess,” Bo said, “You’re just as fucked for stayin’ and tryin’ to make some girly fantasy a reality.”</p><p>She turned away, hating that her inner self agreed. Instead of standing there listening to Bo, she decided to make her way towards the bedroom; Bo followed closely behind her. She just ignored every word coming out of his mouth; the insults, the obvious truthful statements… trying not paying any attention to him at all.</p><p>Opening the door, she saw Vincent was lying flat on his back, no sheets covering his body, his mask laid carefully on the bedside table as he stared up at the ceiling above. She walked in, only to stop midway in her tracks when Bo yelled, “Hey Vinny somethin’ happened!”</p><p>Jessica turned on her heels and hissed, “Don’t!”</p><p>But it was too late. Vincent’s full attention was towards his twin, who replied with, “She was <em>so</em> desperate she came onto me... I don’t know what’s gotten into her...”</p><p>She wanted to kill him. She turned around to face Vincent and her heart sank; the look he gave, it was of hurt. Disbelief. She didn’t even turn around when she heard Bo’s footsteps leave... leaving her to confront Vincent based on his lies. </p><p>“Vincent please,” she began, but watched as he got up from the bed about to head out. She quickly grabbed onto his hand, jerking him back but she immediately regretted that decision. His hands grabbed tightly around her throat, an instinct Vincent was familiar with; each time a victim of his fought back, Vincent had a way to stop them. Jessica, in shock, froze as she felt both hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing tightly.</p><p>The airways were clogged up as the pressure from Vincent’s hands tightened; her breathing began to be choking. She clawed at his hands, her heart racing fast at this sudden attack. She looked at Vincent, her vision blurring as she was coughing for air.</p><p>As if reality snapped into him, Vincent let go with Jessica falling to the ground, gasping for air. She crawled away, shaking from what had happened. Vincent was breathing heavily, shocked by his violent reaction towards her. He went towards her to comfort her but it was no use; Jessica screamed at him, her hands swiping away at his own. Vincent looked around, not sure what to do except leave. And that’s what he did. Quickly, he walked out and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Catching her breathe, Jessica curled into a ball, feeling the tears stream down her face at what had just happened. She stayed in that position, not moving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I've got so much hate against Bo lol so I'm sorry for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>